Before My Life Began
by Chickinaa
Summary: Bella And Edward Before They knew eachother and how things get difficult they more it goes on.
1. Bella's POV: School

**A/N; Hi people I Hope you like my beginning Im not much of a writer but I like writing stories I always wanted to write bella's life before forks so i will try and make them interesting any ideas? then write them in the reveiw I shall put your ideas up cause' wanna make them interesting and with your help I can!**

Life.

Why did it seem to easy yet so hard?

My life just seem to get more difficult the older I got and it wasn't just me, I was dragging everyone I knew down with me especially my mom, her staying at home, with me, instead of having fun with a guy who she seems to really like and definitely has my approval. I'm being so selfish. If only my life was easier..

"Bella, honey your going to be late for school!" mom shouted from downstairs

"Coming!"

School. A bottomless pit where everything seems more difficult. Sometimes harder, aspecially when your the klutz of the grade.

I feel so different to the rest of people who go here like a pale white clown at the beach which is what I feel like when I am actually at the beach!

Today felt nice, warm no need for jumpers coats sweaters or long sleeved shirts. With the amount of time I spent in the sun, I do wonder why my pale skin wouldn't darken even the slightest to make me blend in with the kids at my school. Even the students younger than me had a perfect bronzed like tan almost too perfect I knew I didn't belong.

"Bella!" I turned around catching the attention of my best friend, Monique who didn't look happy..

"Where were you last night? I was looking all over for you!"

I sigh.

"Sorry M, you know I don't like dances I did tell you I was not going to come me and and the dance floor do not go together, Plus my mom-"

"Your never come out anymore now that your mom's boyfriend practising doing that whatever-it-is job" Monique interrupted "don't let your mom ruin your fun!"

"Monique, she's not, its all my fault she stays at home anyway, I can tell shes unhappy not being with him so I should make the most of it"

Monique sighed in disapproval "Bella! Your so selfless!" she joked.

English. My first lesson of the day, I did enjoy that lesson because I enjoyed reading at it just seems liked every subject in English was easy..

I was sat by Jared who was in most of my classes he was really nice and helped me allot, he was different to the rest of the guys in Phoenix high school, of course non of them noticed me..

"**ISA**bella!" ugh that name which my parents, Renee and Charlie named me by but then I ditched the 'isa' part when I moved to high school. But I knew exactly who had called me by my full name the evil tart with her perfect tan, false eyelashes, blond extensions hair Barbie doll. Bianca, even though she was something, I mean someone so beautiful which made the guys droll only the girls saw her as an evil monster, I wasn't the only one trapped in her 'evil circle' It was most of the girls which makes me wonder how in the world is she so popular?

It did feel like I got the worst treatment.

I turned around to follow that smooth as butter like voice. Words seem to fail me, I just sit there gawking at her but luckily she didn't say anything about that, probably used to it and carried of yapping..

"I didn't see you at the dance last night, I needed someone to hang my coat and my pur-"

Bell rang.

"Okay class lets settle down c'mon!" Shouted Mr. Fisher.

Before Bianca could say another word Mr Fisher was getting impatient and complained at her for taking so long. So all she did was give me a dodgy look and walked away.

"Saved by the bell huh bells?!" nudged Jared

I didn't know if that was a joke or not so I just smiled I wasn't that good with humor.

"Today class get out your Romeo And Juliet books.."

Romeo And Juliet? This lesson was just too easy.

Why did I have a feeling today was going to be a long day...


	2. Bella's POV: Normal Day here

"Bells, Come downstairs, look who wants to come and play with you today!" charlie shouted from downstairs.

I knew exactly who he was talking about and I was glad he came round, he always made me smile.

I literally ran downstairs welcoming billy who was like a second or third father to me along with his son sho was like a little brother that I never had and my best friend, ever since I was visiting forks every summer until I stopped I think i lost my mud-pie buddy that summer I didn't show up.

Coming down the stairs to give jacob a hug, I trip in mid air.

Thats when i wake up from my too perfect dream where everything seemed easier when i was younger, that was when I realised something.

I missed charlie.

He was so much like me, the 'suffer in silence' type.

Mom would occasionally talk about him especially when Phil wasn't at home, only because I asked her which made her even more unhappy than she already was.

She thought I wanted to go visit him, but it was my decision not wanting to visit my own father anymore and I couldn't imagine what that would do to my mother. Some part of me regretted making that decision.

I sat up on my bed with the sun shining on my face, another beautiful day which was normal here in Phoenix, the sun shining through my window, to bright for my eyes to handle in the morning I got out of bed and into the bathroom brushing my teeth and into the shower.

"OW!" coming downstairs I manage to band my knee of the coffee table with my mom sitting at the table just sighing at my clumsiness, for my mom this was normal she got used to me hurting myself by accident of course, since I was 10 she stopped the whole 'are you okay?!' routine which I was grateful for because I hated the attention.

"So, what are your plans today?"

"Well I was thinking we could-"

"Bella.." My mom interrupted "you don't have to spend all your time with me when Phil's not home, stop worrying about me and go have fun with your friends, I hate seeing you messing up your social life spending it all with me!"

That was my problem. I don't have much of a social life and mom was more than a mom to me, more of a best friend I have known since childhood, spending so much time with her I forget about my friends or making plans with them, I'm surprised they still talk to me.

"Mom, I _want_ to spend time with you, I don't have to, but I choose to.."

Hearing this my mom's face lit up she looked happy, a smile I haven't seen In a while "Plus Monique is out of town for the weekend.."

Mom's phone started vibrating on the coffee table she picked it up realising who the caller was, she starts squealing like a little school girl and answered it immediately..

"Hey honey!" she said down the phone, the sound of Phil's voice made her happy which I was thankful for, a descend guy who cares for my mum and surprisingly me too, she started crying with happiness.

I knew what she needed but how could I give it to her?

I grab my breakfast and go sit in the TV room watching the news.

Mom walks in with still a huge smile from her very long phone conversation with Phil and sits by me.

It was silent for a few minutes mom obviously wanted to talk about Phil with me, I could tell by the way she was fidgeting, she obviously wanted me to start the conversations but I just didn't feel like talking right now.

"Phil's training is going really well"

I nod my head "cool" was all that could come out of my mouth, I really didnt want to talk about mom's boyfriend because I knew where it would lead to, more unhappiness.

I repeat, I am so selfish.


	3. Bella's POV: The Food Barn

Me and Renee end up deciding going shopping. Food shopping.

The drive to the grocery's was calming with the sun hitting on my face, but something was following my mother and me behind, that was how it felt to me, following the same directions and indicating when my mother does, felt like a child's game, like Simon says.

The car was a black VW I didn't know much about cars but that was a nice looking car, It looked so familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on where I had seen it before. And that license plate which spelt 'LOO' made it even more familiar, but my mind was blank.

"What so funny bells?"

Was I laughing aloud again? Whoops. "Nothing mom" I said innocently.

"Umm Bella? Is there something you want to tell me? because you know you can tell me anything"

My mind went blank again, was there something I missed? I have no secrets from my mother. I just shaked my head in disagreement.

Mom sighed "I heard you up in your room, chanting your fathers and Jacob's name? And that you.. missed them"

Mom sounded sad. I was speaking in my dreams again,

Note to self. Sellotape mouth together when sleeping.

"No mom, I was just dreaming about my memories I had when I was up in Forks, of course I miss them but that doesn't change anything" I tried to sound positive, I couldn't let my mom know I was unhappy and that I wanted to visit my father again, not when she was alone.

"Are you sure you don't want to visit your father in the christmas holidays? I.. I can always send you up there its no problem, money is no object-"

"Mom I'm fine here I.. don't want to go to forks.. it's.. wet there" was all I could think of.

My mom just laughed.

Phew.

Sometimes I feel like me and my mom have swapped roles, because I'm usually the one picking out all the food whilst my mother was texting like a teenager, but they do have their advantages such as picking out all my favorite food items and not having to pay for them yourself.

"Mom is there any bread.."

Okay. My mom has disappeared somewhere, knowing her, its probably to find signal somewhere in this huge grocery store called the food barn. The food barn? It sounded like food you get from the farm which doesn't seem possible since they are all packed and sealed. While I figured out the possibilities of where food actually comes from, I bump into Jared.

"Bella! hey what are you doing here?"

Well what does it look like? me, food, at food barn, put it together dipstick!

That was what I wanted to say but that was just my ego talking, so instead I'd thought I would give a normal answer, for once,

"I'm just shopping for food" I replied.

duh! shouted something in my mind.

For a smart person, they ask silly questions so I thought I should give him one back "what about you?" unlike him, I knew the answer.

"Oh im.. just.. chilling" he smiled.

Maybe I didn't know the answer.

Chilling? In a grocery store? That makes no sense!

Jared watched my expression and realised what he had just said

"Oh! I mean.. I'm shopping, shopping for food too! for my... mother"

I was not much of a face-reader but something on his face was saying he was not sure what he was doing here and by the looks of it, he was on his own. I studied him I never seen a boy shop for his mother before and he was not even carrying a trolley or basket he put on a innocent smile on his face to make me believe his totally bizarre answer.

"Um.. right well.. I'll see you later" was all I could say. I didn't really feel like questioning him at this point, what was it to me what he was doing anyway? But before I could escape Jared grabbed my arm I instantly flinched away.

"Oh sorry, It's just well.." was all that came out of his mouth.

There was obviously something on his mind so I stood their patiently waiting for Jared to spit out whatever was on his mind. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"What? What is it?" I was loosing my Patience at this stage I just wanted to go home now plus, I needed to look for my mother.

"Do you.. do you want to go out tonight?" he seemed nervous by saying that, which was not normal because he always talked more casually in school.

It had been a long time before hearing those words, I have not been asked to go out in a long time so it felt strange, different. I took my mom's advice in the morning and decided I will go out tonight and not worry about my mother, two friends eating dinner or something, that's normal.

"Sure, why not." I replied casually

His face suddenly lit up from a green colour to his usual self he seemed really happy from the answer I had just given him,

"Great! I'll be at yours at 7, Its a date!" he said ex-statically and walked off happily.

A date? That was not what he asked me.

I had a strange feeling in my gut that Jared did not just want to be friends by the end of our 'date' but something more, but how could I let him down gently and keep our friendship?


	4. Bella's POV: Impaitence

"Honestly Bella!" mom complained holding up a huge packet of gummy bears.

I smirked instantly taking the gummy bears and opening a pack.

"That is what you get for ditching me with the shopping to go text your boyfriend, and who's the teenager in this family?" I joked "How's Phil anyway?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Phil is going to be here at 6 until Monday isn't that great?" I have never seen her this excited in a while.

"That's awesome mom"

Something was on mom's mind, I could tell...

I sigh "what is it mom, just say it"

"Do you have any plans tonight? Because Phil and I need-"

"Okay" I interrupted "enough said mom"

Mom laughed, nothing was too much for her daughter to hear, and then my light bulb inside my head flicked on,

"As a matter of fact mom, you're in luck, I am going out tonight, with Jared"

"Really, that's good I'm happy for you honey! So, what are you going to wear?"

I hadn't really thought about it, but there wasn't really much of a choice to make, I mostly owned shirts and trousers along with one old skirt I got for my birthday a few months ago, which has never been worn but I didn't want to wear it because I didn't want to intimidate the boy so jeans and a top it would be.

"Well, casual clothes, you know jeans and a top" I explained.

"Jeans and a top really?" Mom didn't sound sure about my choice of clothing I wanted to wear tonight, which only meant she was thinking something different to me.

"Mom it is not a date, just two good friends going out"

"Okay okay, but if you want to borrow something from my wardrobe, then go ahead"  
she was obviously implying the fact that I should wear something more girly and slightly attractive but I didn't need or want that sort of attention, especially from Jared.

It was **4.00pm**and I was getting pretty bored, mom was too busy pampering herself so I went on my laptop to see who was online, and just as I suspected, Monique was on.

_-Has an online conversation with Monique-_

**Bella**: Hey M, how's the holiday?

**Monique**: Bella! You're online? That's surprising :P it's not really a holiday more like a working camp arg, I want to leave!

**Bella**: haha that's a shame

**Monique**: so, you got any plans for tonight without your best friend?

**Bella**: Yeah, I'm going out with Jared tonight :-/

**Monique**: really? I knew he had the hots for you!

**Bella**: what? He does?

**Monique**: You're saying you never noticed it? C'mon bells!

**Bella**: no he does not it's just two friends going out, why does everyone think it's a date!?

**Monique**: Really? I'm not the only one?

**Bella**: My mom thinks so too

**Monique**: I knew it!

**Bella**: you're both wrong

Monique and I have a really long conversation about my so-called date which turns into an argument, which I cannot deal with at the moment, eventually I win the argument so I decide I needed to come off the laptop now.

Strangely, only an hour had passed, time was dragging I just wanted to get this outing/date over with, which made me wonder where Jared was planning on taking me tonight, I hope it is nowhere fancy ugh, I hated surprises. I had the sudden urge to text Jared telling him not to wear a suit or some fancy tux but Jared seem too smart to do something so ridiculous, I hope.

I cleaned my room, twice and ironed my clothes, which was a hard decision to make because I didn't know if I should wear my 'I'm with stupid' shirt to point out we were just friends going out, but I thought it would be quite weird so I just ended up wearing a plain long sleeved shirt. I still had plenty of time left before he arrived so I moved onto the bathroom because I knew that it would be a mess since mom's been in there after her 'pampering session', and I was right.

I was proud at the cleanliness of the bathroom by the time I was done, a job well done.

The door bell rang.

Oh no! He was an hour early? I was not ready. I needed to put my clothes on and-  
My mom screamed in excitement,

"Hey baby!" a dark manly voice said.

Phil.

It was not Jared just yet which was good.

I came downstairs to greet him

"Hey bells!"

"Hey Phil" he was pretty cool and respected my personal space, we would just knuckle touch and smile awkwardly, that was obviously my time to leave, so I jog back upstairs to get ready.

**6.30pm** – I was just fixing my wet damp hair when the bell rang for the second time tonight, a gush of excitement rushed through me as I ran down the stairs, obviously tripping and landing flat on the floor but nothing stopped me from feeling unhappy as I opened the door and looked at... a stranger?  
He looked happy at my expression which made me look unhappy again, he wore a bright red shirt and old pair of jeans, I sigh when I realised what he was holding and who he was and walked back upstairs concentrating not to fall again, pretty annoyed.  
"Mom, Phil, pizza's here"

I lie flat on my bed tired from all the running, looking blankly at my ceiling eventually resting my eyes.

The bell rings for the third time tonight now I knew exactly who it was, unless mom ordered nachos...  
I was no longer excited.


	5. Edward's POV: New City

**Edwards POV**

I do wonder the amount of times we have moved from cities to cities, it felt like an endless loop, but for some strange reason I was glad to be back in my favourite town where it was always cold and wet, and where I wouldn't have to stay indoors for too long, Forks.

It was a strange to be back here, everything was still the same except the people that lived here, and I would assume that most of the people that knew us back then were dead.

We came back to our lovely house that was near the middle of the forest, a great place because I wouldn't have to hunt far, Esme loved it here after all, she helped make this house and it hadn't been bought ever since we moved out of the house the first time we came here, I was glad because it did not leave the human scent that we always manage to find whenever we moved into a new house.

"I'm having the big room with the huge closet!" one of my siblings chanted, it had to be either Alice or Rosalie, and that would turn into an argument normally the oldest would win, the one with the special power had the better chance at what she wanted.

_Man it's been a long time since I've been her... Wow! The stains still there-_

I didn't want to know what Emmett was thinking about; knowing him it would be something disgusting.

My father was probably getting our admissions for high school and getting ready for his new job, time was never wasted with him especially when he could do allot to save peoples life's when other doctors couldn't do it as fast as him.

"Dude! Come help with the stuff!" Emmett shouted from outside which was too loud even for my good vampire hearing.

I grabbed a box with my journals in it carrying it upstairs into my room I did not need anyone looking inside them; I wouldn't know how to handle being taunted for the next few centuries.

It was about midnight when Carlise walked through the door; obviously we were all sat there watching TV nothing but game shows and the news was on,

"Kids, you guys start school tomorrow at Forks high school"

This was normal for us, we have been transferred to so many different schools and the more we went to, the easier the lessons became eventually they would become too boring, but this was the way we lived.

_Yes school! Can't wait!_That kind of excitement could only come from Emmett.

_What am I going to wear?_ As always, Alice could only think that.

_Perfect._ Jasper was obviously not ready to have to smell something so delicious and use all of his self control to prevent an 'accident' from happening.

_Ugh great. All they ever do is stare, this is going to be annoying_ Rosalie was right. Wherever we would go, all they ever did was stare, for numerous months.

I being the spare Cullen was hard. All the girls would get every chance they can to talk to me, and with my 'special power' I knew what they all wanted from me, a relationship. The boys were more difficult because for some reason they envied us wanted to start a fight, Emmett was the hardest to control when it came to fighting he was always up for the challenge, which made our staying here more difficult, so we would just keep our distance from all humans, being known as goddess freaks.

During the night, while the humans sleep, I would spend my time catching up on reading, which was actually quite fascinating from all the time I have, I spend it wisely unlike my other siblings doing I don't want to know what.

Eventually time passed by with my reading and the sun started rising so I thought it was about time to get ready for school.

We ended up taking my silver Volvo which I have had for some time now, it was a great car with amazing speed. The thrill of starting a new school never came to any of us anymore except jasper a little which was wearing on all of us, which was annoying, powers did have their advantages other times they were just annoying. We made our way to the parking lot and already eyes were drawn on us or at the car rather.

_Damn! Sweet ride_

_Uh-oh newbie's passing in looks like the Brady bunch..._

I gripped hold tightly of the wheel not wanting to lose my temper at some teenager who was speaking his mind obviously been watching the Brady bunch last night.

Ugh. I hated being at school because of all the thoughts that were going through my head, it felt like I was god who needed to answer lots of prayers.

Finding a parking space was not very difficult since I had good eye sight, unlike normal people who would go around in circles looking for a space that was in plain sight that thought made me laugh.

The lady at the reception was continuously staring at us all, while answering a phone call, it felt weird especially when I could hear what she was thinking, it was flattering but technically I was too young for her.

Rosalie and Emmett were a grade higher than Jasper Alice and me. My first lesson for the day, English with Mr. Roberts, he seemed like a cool guy, I was on my own and got my own desk, thankfully.

Already I was getting all the attention, Mr. Roberts did not introduce me to the whole class but sooner or later everyone was going to know who I was. Something tapped me lightly on the shoulder obviously not knowing whether it was the right thing to do or not, it felt weird having a human touch me but instead of ignoring them which was what I would normally do, I slowly turned around facing a dark Blondie who obviously looked a little too friendly, not sure what sort of attention I should give her, I just smile awkwardly hearing her thought too.

_Wow he is hot... say something!_

Seemed to me like she had an ego in her mind and they were right she looked quite silly with her mouth hanging open...

"Hi! I'm Jessica" she held out her hand obviously wanting a hand shake.

I stare at the friendly gesture but I didn't know how to respond to it without being rude so I continuously stare at it.

_C'mon shake the hand. I beg you!_

Instead on responding to the hand gesture I look up at her  
"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" before she could ask me some questions I turn around and go back to my completed work double checking it.

"Well? What did he say?"  
"Tell us everything"

Jessica was obviously attracting allot of attention with the little conversation we had.

Lunchtime was a difficult task, none of us really liked human food but we wanted to fit in, food tasted like mud to me it was very unpleasant, we tried to eat as little as possible.

----

"So... how was school?" Esme asked breaking the silence as we sat at home in the living room,

"Good" I replied

"Boring" Rosalie said

"Same old" Jasper sighed

"Not bad" Alice replied enthusiastically

"Great! I got a few numbers from the girls in my class I think it was an accident because they all seemed to have dropped it on my desk but she said to keep it- Ow! Rose, I didn't keep them" as usual Emmett was being a moron, he was like the typical jock and Rosalie being the jealous girlfriend, or wife.

_Wait till I get my hands on those girls- _Rosalie looked at me knowing I was reading her mind giving me an evil look _I was joking Edward, calm down._

_Gosh this mind reading this is annoying!_

You're telling me. You're not the one that has to hear them.


	6. Alice's POV: Clothes

**Alice POV.**

What was I going to wear to school today? It was 4am and I still had nothing to wear, school started in less than a few single digit hours.

Sooner or later I needed to clear out my wardrobe It was getting too overcrowded and I hadn't even finished unpacking just yet unless Jazz was willing to share, yeah that would work.

"Rose, what are you wearing to school?" I asked as I came in her room, luckily Emmett was not in the room, he was not very fond of the whole clothing conversation because when we start, we cannot stop. Instead on answering my question, she showed me, black skinny trousers with high heels with an awesome top it looked totally awesome but it still did not help me, so I walked out of the room looking for one of the boys. The only one that was insight was the one I could hear, Edward on his piano as usual.

"Hey Ed!" I joked, I was really bored.

Edward stop playing instantly, he was not very fond of the nicknames I would call him, but I thought they were a joy, I even recommended him call me Ally if it made him feel any better, but no.

"What is it Alice?" Edward was not in the brightest moods

"I was wondering what you were wearing to school today?"

Edward looked at me in confusion then started down at his clothes.

"This"

The clothes he was wearing right at this very moment was the clothes we would be wearing for another 9 hours? No way is that happening so I shook my head and ran up the stairs at human speed into his room finding some clean clothes that were neatly stored into his closet, he was the most organised out of all of us so it was not hard to find, they all looked the same, shirt and trousers so I took out the nicest clothes I could find and laid them out on his sofa.

_You're welcome. _I thought in my head, I knew Edward was listening.

Okay who's next? Jasper, I have not seen him around for a while so I went down to the living room to find Jasper and Emmett playing on the Xbox. I sighed. They were playing like maniacs I was surprised they didn't break the remote controllers.

"Dude, kill him, kill him, don't stand here, shoot him!" Emmett shouted getting frustrated at Jasper's terrible game playing.

"Jasper, what are you wearing to school today?" both of the guys stop playing instantly and face me slowly turning their heads.

"Good luck with that dude" Emmett laughed nudging jasper

A boom of laughter was echoing itself out the room.

"You shouldn't be laughing because you're next!" I shouted out the room

What felt like hours, Emmett finally responded

"Rose has got me covered!"

Rosalie, of course she would get clothes out for her husband, I should have known, but at least I get to dress up two. I sat down next to Jasper waiting for his answer.

"You know... Clothes I have um... Them ready upstairs"

I see I was going to have to do this the hard way I took a deep breath, not that it was necessary and concentrated on my vision, Jasper was right, he was wearing something different at school but that was not the only thing I saw, me and jasper sat in technology when a girl, named Angela sliced her finger using the saw by accident, that was when he smelled it, something that was just too delicious to resist because he was not completely used to his surroundings of human beings, that was when he attacked and revealed us for what we really were, in front of everyone.

I was stumbling; I have never seen jasper so uncontrolled, so helpless.

"Alice? Alice what's wrong? I was going to change I promise you Alice?"

Downstairs where beautiful music was being played stopped. Jasper was sending out worried signals downstairs, instantly I heard Edward come into the room,

"What happened?"

"I don't know she was having a vision and then suddenly she started freaking out, she is sending out really horrible emotions and I don't know why"

The room went silent for a few seconds I was sat there trying to communicate with Edward with my mind because I knew he would be checking, I showed him the disturbing images I had in my visions, and the way jasper had just attacked that poor human who seemed really nice.

Finally Edward spoke,

"Jasper, calm Alice down, you are staying at home today"

He was always the calm one out of all of us; I would not know where I would be without my brave brother.

"What did she see? Why do I have to stay at home" jasper asked looking really serious

"Blood" I finally spoke my body was finally starting to calm

"It's nothing to worry about it's just for today we cannot risk any accidents" Edward said.

"I'm sorry" jasper whispered in my ear

All I could do was smile at him words seem to fail me, I felt calm but the pictures in my head will always be there. I picked out my clothes for school not really fussing anymore; at least I helped one person today.

"Alice?"

I turned around to look at Edward who was standing outside my room wearing the clothes I laid out for him.

"Thanks for the clothes but I'm sure I am capable of picking some out for myself"

"You're welcome and I like to, it gives me something to do at night, you always seem busy with your work"

He could not argue with that because it was true, great! I will always have Edward to dress.

"We are taking my jeep today!" Emmett shouted

Edward sighed "Fine"

I was happy with whatever car we went in as long as it didn't clash with my outfit, luckily black went with everything. I was the only one without a car, Edward and his Volvo, Emmett and his Jeep, Rosalie with her red BMW and Jasper with a car he rarely uses.

Technology was my first lesson, so Edward and I ditched class.

Just like my vision, Angela had sliced her finger with the saw, Edward and I was sat in Emmett's car watching her as she heads to the nurses office.

No-one got exposed today.


	7. Edward's POV: Unwanted Campers

**Edward's POV**

It was finally the weekend, two days off from ranging kids getting every chance that can so talk to us. I was losing my strength so I thought it was about time to go hunting, but I was not going alone, Emmett and Alice were coming along. Jasper being the weakest of us all would go hunting on a daily basis; I just hope he saved enough for the family out there.

"C'mon Alice! We are only going out hunting not to a fashion show!" Emmett was losing his patience, and when he was thirsty, he was grouchy.

"Coming!" Alice said

Instantly she came down the stairs holding a big bag.

"What is with the bag Alice?" I asked her

"Oh, just in case anything happens"

She was acting suspicious again and I could not figure out why, she was not thinking it.

_Keep out of my head please!_

"Let's go now guys"

We headed up out of the woods, I was listening to everything, where and what was out there.

"Dude, do you hear that?" Emmett questioned "It sounds like chicks"

"Chicks? You mean chicken chicks or people chicks" Alice asked

"People chicks"

Then I heard it; a bunch of girls laughing at something, were they watching us? That's when I got inside their heads.

_Its cold man_

_Why did I agree to come out here?_

_Ugh I need a manicure_

Nothing new. Girls would normally think that. I decided to follow the scent which was getting stronger, to know what they were doing in the middle of the woods.

"Dude! Where are you going we can't go there?"

"Do you want to eat or not? We need to get them out of here or_ we_ could lose it" I explained, we also did not want the humans to watch us sucking blood from animals.

They were camping. A small tent in the middle of the forest. Forks was not one of the best places for camping, it was always wet and not much sun, today was a normal drowsy day yet they still wanted to camp, near our house, in view of our house.

"Ugh not one glimpse of one of those Cullen boys yet" I heard a girl say in the tent with my good hearing.

"We just got to be patient" said Jessica

"So that's there plan? They are waiting for us?" Emmett questioned

"Apparently" Alice was not surprised at all "Let's say we have a little fun with the humans?"

"What are you thinking?" Questioned Emmett

I instantly looked into her head; scaring the girls so they should never return for another camping trip, hopefully ignoring us completely.

"I like it" I told Alice

"What? What's the plan?"

Alice enlightened Emmett with our little plan, while I listened to what they were doing, nothing remotely interesting until they started talking about us:

"So who do you think is that hottest out of those cute Cullen's?"

It went silent for a few moments, must be a _hard_ decision,

"Wow hard question, let's see Emmett the _biggest_ cutie who reminds me of a grizzly bear but he is with that designer chick Rosalie, Jasper even though he looks like he is in pain every time, he is so cute but he's with the weird pixie girl Alice"

I hope Alice didn't hear that, no, she was too busy explaining our little plan.

"That leaves the spare Cullen, Edward, total cuteness and is available" that sounded like Jessica

"You're trying to get with him aren't you?"

There was silence; I did not want to hear no more.

Great! I had a bunch of teenagers that where trying to be more that my friend, not that they were even my friends.

"Dude let's get started" Emmett said enthusiastically

Let the games begin.


	8. Bella's POV: The Date

**Bella's POV**

"Bella your date is here!"

My date? Mom knew it was not a date, I specifically told her it was not one, yet she said it which could only mean he looked like he was going on one.

My mood went gloomy why did I agree to go out with him? I was not going change into something suitable for a date, this was my protest, and I did not agree to go out on a date with him.

I stumbled myself down the stairs. I was wearing last week's school clothes, but Jared was wearing something I have never seen him wear before, he looked cool, a nice leather jacket which looked as if it cost a fortune, and brand new looking jeans his top was something I have never seen before, It had a print of a shirt and tie as if he was wearing it underneath, it looked pretty funny something I would have never suspected, I had to admit, he looked cute, mom raised her eyebrows obviously indicating he was good looking too.

"Hey bells you look nice" Jared complimented as if he had never seen this outfit before; I cleared my throat, it felt like there was a huge lump in it.

"Thanks, you too" I literally whispered

Nothing more was said, we both walked out the door before mom or Phil could say another word we made our way into the car the suspense was killing me,

"Can you please tell me where we are going? You know I don't like surprises!" I begged

"Relax Bella we are just going to the movies, nothing fancy"

My mind was finally at rest.

I couldn't help but wonder what Charlie would do at these times at night, would he go out on dates? I have not heard from him in a long time, maybe he has another family to worry about other than a teenager looking after her mother maybe I have step or half siblings I don't know about just yet, which was keeping occupied from using the phone or computer or... maybe he was waiting for me to call first.

A movie felt like a good idea, there would not be much time for talking. I hated chick flicks, they were not my kind of movies, I was more into scary/adventurous movies luckily Jared knew me quite well.

"A-are you sure this movie is not too scary for you?" Jared asked every few seconds, seemed to me he was more scared that the movie than I was the way he was grasping onto arm very hard or maybe that was just an excuse me touch me, I was concentrating way too much on the movie, the graphics were terrible.

The ride home was not that quiet, he looked really scared but using all his strength to not show it so I asked questions about school and it felt like we were just the friends again no awkward moments.

Finally we were outside my home, the streets where really quiet and it was only 10 which made the silence in the car even more awkward, what was I still doing in the car?

"Well thanks for an awesome night, I had fun we should do this again sometime, see you at school" I said shuffling myself out the door

"Bella wait"

The door was half way open and I was half way out, I turned around and looked back at him, he slowly leaned closer to my face,

Instantly I fall out the car realising I was trying to move away, only that could of happened to me.  
"Whoa Bella are you okay?" he reached out his hand so he can pull me back into the car, instead on taking it, I got up and walk straight to the house without saying another word to him tonight.

"Well, I'll see you later then" shouted Jared from behind.

Mixed emotions were passing through me, confusion, defeat, hate, angry, devastation, and I did not know what they mean.

I walked inside my house, normally mom would be up, but she was nowhere in sight, neither was Phil, probably asleep. I crept upstairs chucking everything on the floor and jumped into bed, my phone was vibrating in my pocket I took it and checked the message which was from my best friend

**How did the d8 go?**

I was not in the mood nor could I be bothered to answer that message yet so I let it lie there on the bed eventually I begin to fall asleep.

The sun was personal alarm clock, it woke my eyes up as soon as it would begin to rise it felt great on some days, today I just felt lazy I did not want the '20 questions' from mom just yet, especially with Phil being around. The room felt stuffy and small the light coming from the window made it claustrophobic eventually I got out of bed using all my strength and into the bathroom doing the essentials. I stared at the girl in the mirror, with her pale skin, dark chocolate eyes, and hair that just looked a right mess, nothing looked more unappealing but I couldn't do anything about it, nor did I want to mom would want to but I hated playing the Barbie doll.

Coming downstairs was quiet, it made my footsteps sound really loud both mom and Phil watched me as I grabbed my cereal and headed into the living room but before I could escape mom started with the questions.

"So...?" that was how moms question started "tell me how it went? Did you have fun? Where did you go? Anywhere nice? What did you do?"

My eyes widened almost by themselves when my mom asked me that last questions, it's like mom wanted something to happen but before I could respond Phil patted mom on the shoulders comfortably

"Calm down love, let the girl speak"

I gave Phil a thankful smile and looked at my harebrained mother,

"Fine, Yes, Cinema, Alright and nothing _thankfully_" I answered slowly

Mom and Phil looked at me in confusion but I answered all of mom's questions so I went into the living room and ate my breakfast.

It was Phil's final day before he had to go back to training, so I thought I would make something special, I went into the kitchen washed the dishes and started on dinner.

"What's all this then" mom asked surprisingly, she shouldn't be because I would normally be the one cooking in this house.

"Just cooking mom, it is Phil's final day here"

"Oh right, I almost forgot"

Sadness was flowing in the air again, I made mom unhappy thinking about it, she must really like this guy, he always made her happy and I think I was getting in the way of it.


	9. Bella's POV: Notes

**A/N; Something very different the notes idea is not mine I read alot of them on this site so i thought i could write one in :D Idea was not mine either someone gave the idea I hope you do like it, its the longest one I have written soz for any mistakes; a person could only write so much and not make mistakes. P.s I will keep going edward bella edward, maybe even alice. Depends. REVEIW PLEASE!**

**Bella's POV**

I had managed to avoid Jared nearly the whole school day, I just had to get past the last lesson of the day, which was with him, and the one person I couldn't avoid was Monique who was badgering me with questions eventually I did tell her every single minor detail I could think of, she was my best friend other than mom, who could I tell?

"Bella do you want to go get something to eat after school? I am starving"

Could I really do with a meal out somewhere?

"Uhm, I don't know-"

"McDonalds and I'll pay"

My favourite place to eat and it was free?

"Deal"

"Cool, meet me outside the school in the parking lot after school seeya!"

I thought I should call mom, she was pretty worried when I didn't come home on time, now that Phil was gone for his training, she had allot of time on her hands, so I grabbed my phone from my bag and dialled the house number.

Mom was not picking up, it just kept ringing continuously until it went to voicemail, I didn't think much of it, she could of went shopping or something.

"Miss Swan get into the classroom" I did not have time to leave a voicemail message no more, Mr. Roberts was looking over me ready to confiscate my only communication devise to my mom, instantly I put the phone in my pocket and headed into his lesson, English.

As I entered the room the only thing that was on my mind was my mother, I sat down in my usual place and kept hold of my pocket grasping it tightly for the slightest vibration of my mobile.

I came back into the room, sitting next to the person I have been trying to avoid. I turned to face him; he was staring at me the whole time I looked away hiding my face with my hair, I was facing down at the table and listening really hard on what Mr. Roberts was saying all I hear from the side of me was paper ripping and writing.

I split my hair in two so I could catch a glimpse at what Jared was doing; he was writing on ripped paper and then slowly moved it towards me. I looked at him in confusion, Jared indicated at the piece of paper wanted me to respond to it.

**Jared; Bold **_Bella; Italic_

**Had an awesome time last night**

_Yeah me too_

**Didn't you think that movie was scary though?**

_It was not scary you are just a wuss when it comes to thriller movies_

**:O I am not! I was just worried for you, you know**

_Please, you would have ran out screaming if you saw it alone_

**Wow you are so nice but it was not scary!**

_If you say so J..._

**How come you've been avoiding me all day hmmmm?**

_I have not been avoiding you I just haven't seen you at all (:_

**Ha-ha smooth **

_What are you my mother?_

**I don't think I could make that cut**

_Yeah you could, you dress like a woman (:_

**No I don't! Seriously do I?**

_Keep your granny panties on I was joking_

**I don't wear granny panties either!**

_How can I be sure?_

**You want to check?? ;)**

_NO NO NOOOO IM GOOD!_

**Ha I bet you would have loved it though**

_You bet wrong young man_

**Young man? What are you? My grandma?**

_YOU wish_

**Haha not really I don't think I would want to take my grandma to the cinema's**

_She would probably fall asleep_

**:O that's nice! But true.**

_Or she would comfort you from the scary movie :P_

**It was not scary**

_Was too scary for you!_

**Was not**

_Was too_

**Was not**

_Was too_

"What's this then?" Mr. Roberts snatched the paper out of my grasp "note passing in my lesson? Unacceptable, Detention both of you"

We couldn't help but smile at each other I had to break the news to Monique that I couldn't make it tonight so I took my phone out my pocket very silently trying not to attract Mr. Roberts attention only to realise I had a message:

**Sorry B, Cnt make it got detention :**

I couldn't help but giggle quietly at this message, I showed Jared so we was there at the back of the class giggling uncontrollably, I didn't bother replying back, leave it a surprise, Instead I text mom explaining why I would be late home.

It was finally the end of a very fun lesson but of course, we had detention so we made our way there finding a very annoyed and hungry Monique.

"Hey guys what in the world are you guys doing here"

"We got sent to detention for-"

"Sit down and be quiet!" miss banner interrupted, she was not in the greatest moods when she had to watch teenagers after school.

I sat down next to Monique, Jared grabbed a seat and sat on the edge of the table, he grabbed some paper he found at the back of the classroom that was when the note passing started again;

**Jared; Bold **_Bella; Italic _Monique: Underlined

So how come you two are in here then

**Because of this**

?

_Yeah we got caught passing notes_

Ooh saucy what were they about?

_Funny M, nothing exciting just about how Jared got scared of the movie we watched yesterday_

**I was not scared**

I heard about that you are such a girl J.

_I second that_

**I am not a girl **

Jared?

**Yes?**

Do you like flowers?

_Ha-ha! _

**No I don't like flowers why do you ask?**

Why didn't you get Bella any yesterday?

_He kept them all to himself ha-ha!_

That was what I was thinking!

**Bella do you want me to get you flowers tomorrow if that makes you feel better?**

_Yeah no thank you Jared you can keep them (:_

Ha-ha! I'm starving, my stomach's grumbling.

**Sounds weird**

Thanks you are so kind

**Welcome.**

_We can always go after this you know?_

**Go where?**

Bella and I were planning to go to McDonald's afterschool but I guess we could go after this but what about your mom

_She will be fine_

**Can I come? :o)**

Hmm? Bella?

_What do you offer?_

**Seeing as you are ladies, I shall pay for it?**

Oh what a gentlemen!

**How my father raised me (:**

_Ha-ha deal!_

In that case I think I will order everything off the menu

**My wallet hurts already :( **

_Don't you mean purse?_

HA where's the handbag?

**In my mom's closet**

_???_

**My mom has handbags, I don't!**

I bet you borrow them sometimes 

**No I don't! I promise (:**

"Okay kids, get lost"

It felt like we were passing notes for a long time, by this time we were very hungry. Jared took his own car while Monique and I took hers he was following behind on our way to McDonalds.

It was getting late and we had just finished our meal, Jared and I had the Big Mac while Monique had the happy meal.

"Look at my cute little toy" Monique squealed holding up a dog keychain "this is going on my car keys" Jared and I just laughed at her.

"Hey Bells it's great to see you back out with us!" said Monique

"I guess I gave you the kick you needed huh?"

"Sure Jared" I replied sarcastically "Thanks, I had fun today, I think it's time to go home now, my mom's probably waiting for me at home"

_---_

"See you tomorrow" Monique called from behind

I waved goodbye and opened the door to my house

"Mom?"

No reply.

I was parched, I headed into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and leaned against the kitchen counter waiting for some sort of response from mom.

Something was laying there on the floor from the living room, it looked like a snake, and it had fingers and wore a very familiar bracelet the bracelet was my mother's it was not a snake it was my mom! It was mom's arm that was there not moving. My heart was racing, the glass in my hand was no longer in my hand it was on the floor, in a hundred pieces, I ran over to mom she was lying on the floor unconscious. How did this happen?

"Mom?! Mom wake up its Bella!" I screamed

Tears were running down my cheeks I could hardly breath, I have never dealt with a situation like this before, I had never seen mom like this. I had been to plenty of classes explaining what to do in situations like this but my mind was not working at the moment, my mother was all that was thinking about what could I do without her? My best friend.

I could hardly breathe what could I do? The only thing I could do, I yanked my phone from my pocket and dialled.


	10. Jessica's POV: Scary Night

**A/N: I promise, this is the only jessica POV. I am only sticking to Edward And Bella. But this chapter will be described in Edwards POV soon. Reveiw plz. Yeah I watched scream the other day. Sorry for any mistakes, i cbb to fix them just yet but wanted to post my story.**

**Jessica POV**

Ugh it was getting late and boring and we had not had a single look at the Cullen's, or their behinds oh yes just to have a feel...

"Jess, don't you think we should go out and have a look, they are probably sleeping by now"

I thought about that, but they were bad looking boys, would they be asleep in bed at midnight?

"I don't think so Lauren, why don't you check if one of their cars is outside the house"

Lauren poked her head out of the tent

"It's too dark; I can't see anything come with me Jess to have a look"

I was not going to miss that, especially to have a look at their house.

"Hey I'm not staying in here on my own wait for me!" called out Angela.

So it was the three of us in the middle of the night finding our way out the forest.

"What was that?" Angela said

"What? I didn't hear anything" Lauren moaned

Suddenly out of no where, a scream mask appeared out of mid air it was standing there I blinked almost to quickly for it to disappear. It was just me.

That was when I heard it; something felt like it was following us, I continuously look behind not seeing a thing I was moving even faster now until something felt like it grabbed my foot that was when I tripped and fell flat on my face.

"Oh my gosh Jess are you okay?" Angela asked while Lauren was trying hard not to show her laughter.

"Yeah I'm fine, something felt like it grabbed my leg though" I said shuffling my leg, my friends stood their staring at me as if I was mad.

"Yeah sure Jess" Lauren replied sarcastically "Now let's find us some cuties"

With our trainers and PJ's on it was really cold outside,

"Hey! Their lights are on!" Angela pointed out

"That could mean they are still awake!" Lauren screamed bouncing around like a fool.

From a distance I could hear silent laughter of some sort of animal, and then it got louder I was breathing quite hard it was starting to scare the living daylight out of me.

"T-t-this place is freaking me out let's just hurry on into the house please?" I ran to the house standing on the road opposite the house where the hunkyest guys I have ever seen lived.

"Wait up" Angela shouted from behind panting.

"Come on let's see if we can see anything" Lauren said grabbing Angela's arm, just as I was about to start running behind them, something cold grabbed me by the waist, through my layers of clothes it felt like ice holding me strong, within a few short seconds I was back by the tent, I started screaming. What the hell just happened?

"Jess? Where are you?" Screamed Angela, as soon as she spotted me she ran over to me almost instantly.

"What happened? How did you move so fast?"

I fell on the wet damp ground it was cold, but not as cold as the thing which transported me a few seconds ago my mouth didn't seem to move looking around Angela I saw someone was missing

"Where's Lauren?"

Angela turned around finding Lauren stood in the middle of the road near the Cullen's house covered in something.

I got up and ran over to her to make sure she was okay,

"Lauren are you o-" stared at her, she was covered in mud and wasn't moving. I did not want to touch her because she was filthy, but it looked like an emergency, I shook her and she stared at blankly.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea first thing I was going up to the door then a gush of mud was on me, it just came out of nowhere"

"Look at us, we are a mess and we need-"

"Hello girls, what are you doing outside my house?" Responded someone so beautiful it was hard to believe she fostered 5 teenagers.

"Mrs. Cullen, right?" I asked, I knew who she was but It was all I could think of, I reached out my hand towards her as I came up to her, she looks sheepishly at the friendly gesture, was there something wrong with my hand? First Edward now Mrs. Cullen I turn my hand over to realise I had dirt on it from where I shook Lauren,

"Oh sorry" I said putting my hand down "I'm Jessica Stanley welcome to Forks"

Oh gosh I couldn't have said anything more stupid at this time at night

A warm smile came to her face "I'm Esme Cullen, nice to meet you"

She looked like such a sweet woman.

"What happened to you guys do you want to come fresh-"

"There you guys are!" Chief swan said

"Your parents have been worried sick about you guys, especially for lying to them, I want you all to get in the car, and I'm taking you home"

We did as he said, poor guy lived all alone that he spent too much time on his work, I was thankful for him finding us but I also wanted to freshen up inside the Cullen's house. I watched Chief swan as he introduced himself to Mrs. Cullen that was when they appeared, one by one they walked down the road, Edward, Emmett and Alice. They looked like goddesses in the light of the moon, I couldn't help wonder what they were doing at this time at night; each one looked down at the cruiser to see us a mess they chuckled and went into the house.

"Oh my god, I cannot believe that just happened!" Lauren said pretty gobsmacked that they looked at us when we were looking a right mess except Angela of course.

Chief Swan appeared few minutes after, and got into the car, I just hope he was not going to give us any lectures; I have had enough for one night.

"Do you guys know how long I was looking for you, your parents have been worried sick thinking you guys have been kidnapped"

"We are sorry Chief Swan we didn't mean to, we was just out camping we didn't mean for you look for us for so many hours" Angela wept.

Nothing more was said he were probably too convinced by Angela's amazing speech.

The whole 'I'm sleeping down her house' doesn't always work when your parents are friends with one another.

I was the last to get dropped off, I did not want to approach my house and face my parents just yet.

Phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Chief Swan answered through the phone

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with her? Have you rang the hospital"

"Get too it then!" Chief Swan sounded really worried and angry at the same time; I couldn't help but eavesdrop into his conversation.

"Is everything okay Chief swan? I asked.

He raised a hand at me obviously not wanted me to butt in.

"Bella, it's going to be okay..." Chief swan whispered it was very hard to hear him now he closed glass so he could get some privacy.

Before I knew it I was in front of my house, Chief opened the glass still on the phone saying his final words,

"Listen kiddo, I'll see you as soon as I can" he shut the phone looking very worried

"Is everything okay Chief Swan?" I asked again

"Uhm yeah yeah fine. Just go inside"

Pretty rude but I couldn't argue by the state he was looking right now.

I came out of the cruiser and walked up to my house awaiting my angry parents.

Oh great.


	11. Edward's POV: Messing With Humans

**A/n: I REPEAT SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. a person could only write so much and not make mistakes. (: Enjoy and review!**

**Edwards POV**

When it came to evil ideas, Emmett was the one with the strangest yet oh so brilliant ideas, but seeing as Alice could see the future she would take credit for them.

"Hey you might need these" The big bag that Alice was carrying contained long black cloaks, she handed one of them to me.

"Um... what is it an invisibility cloak" I joked Alice just gave me a funny look,

"Maybe you could use this too? It's no use in my closet" She pulled out a funny long faced mask that you would see in movies.

"Except Halloween" Emmett pointed out.

"C'mon we better get started they will be coming out of their tents in less than 2 minutes" Alice said.

She pulled out of her pocket a phone. "Here Emmett, Chief Swan's number is set in the phone, just dial 8, you know what to say"

He took the phone and went off somewhere quietly to start our evil plan; it felt good to act like a kid again.

From a distance but so clear I heard the tent zip opening, One by one they appeared out of it that was my que to mess with them.

As fast I could, which was too fast I should add, very silently, I was not insight at this time at night with the black cloak, I grabbed Jessica's leg letting for fall flat on her stomach. I had to admit it was funny, from a distance I could hear Emmett's monstrous laugh, and he had obviously finished his part of the plan.

_What a clumsy dork!_

_Just remember why you are doing this_ Jessica thought; she was not going to give up just yet.

Alice was too busy grabbing hold of some mud in an old bucket from the forest while Emmett waited impatiently for his part of the plan. Watching television was a big advantage of knowing how to scare people, I liked the idea of ghost but I have never seen one.

They were reaching towards our house quickly now, I had to do something my siblings were not in sight, Lauren grabbed hold on Angela leaving Jessica on her own and that was my chance. I never liked the thought of touching humans as they made my mouth water, but her smell was something I could resist, even though it was tempting it did not smell as good as normal blood. I grabbed her from the waist hearing her heartbeat getting stronger, her smell was not tempting but my mouth did water I decided not to take it any further I put her by the tent she looked scared as anything I just hope she didn't notice anything.

_What. The. Hell._

She was freaking out, her heart pace was really fast I think I did enough for one night, I just hoped Esme didn't say anything. Someone was screaming in filth I heard something splash that's when I turned around to see Emmett to have splashed Lauren full of mud which Alice handed him.

I ran to my siblings.

"Guys I think we have done enough"

"Wait! There is still one more left" Emmett said with a huge grin.

"No! Leave Angela she didn't do anything, she's really nice and just follows and goes along with everything, besides Chief swan is going to debate whether to check out our street any minute now, let's help him get them home"

"I agree with Alice leave her, let's go" I said.

We walked down at the bottom of our street at vampire speed to see a cruiser coming down along out street we walked back up our road, that's when Charlie pulled over.

"Hello kids, you on your way home?" Charlie asked.

"Yes we are Chief swan" I replied.

"Okay well have you guys by any chance seen Jessica Stanley, Lauren-"

"We saw her go down our street a few minutes ago" Alice replied a little too quickly.

He sighed in relief "Thank you, would you like a ride home?"

"No thank you Chief Swan we can manage" Alice said with a warm smile.

"Okay better hurry on then"

_It's best not to tell the kids about the mysterious phone calls._

He drove off. We followed behind at vampire speed and watched all the action, just as we reached the house, Esme was outside talking to Chief swan.

_Busted_

_Uh oh._

What Alice and Emmett both thought was true like any normal family we would get in trouble for doing anything wrong and this was beyond wrong.

"C'mon we'd better get inside" I said.

We passed the cruiser they looked beyond scared and messy I couldn't help but laugh it was the wrong and immature thing to do, but it was fun. As we walked past the door Esme waved Charlie goodbye giving us unhappy looks. We all sat in the living room along with Rosalie and Jasper.

"Do you guys know how dangerous that would have been for us if you got caught?" Esme said coming in the room.

Rosalie and Jasper just looked at us confused.

"Charlie told me about the mysterious kidnappers, I knew instantly it was you guys who did it, what were you thinking? Don't you think you could of handled it in a better and more mature situation?"

We couldn't say anything. She was angry, she loved it here and she thought we were making it difficult.

"We are sorry Esme we didn't mean any harm we were just some fun"

Emmett really shouldn't have said that.

"By hurting other people?" Esme said "Emmett no games, Alice no shopping and Edward no piano for a week"

_What? No no no this is not happening!_

Both Emmett and Alice we thinking it while Jasper looked like he was going to cry.

"Please don't do this to them!" Jasper moaned.

"I want to hear all about it later" Rosalie whispered to Emmett but Emmet was much too concerned about his games. I was concerned about my piano, this was how I spent my day through song and Esme loved my playing on the piano, why would she want to stop it? It made no sense.

----

It was about 3am Sunday, Esme and Carlisle were nowhere in sight, we eventually told Rose and Jazz everything that happened that night not only them, we all started laughing.

"Ugh, I so wish I was there, I would of loved to give Lauren a piece my mind" Said Rosalie totally gutted.

"Yeah!" Jasper agreed "Next time you go out hunting I'm so coming along"

"I think fooling with humans was so worth the punishment" Emmett said.

"I would have agree, I had not had so much fun in a while!" I said and it was true, I was the odd one out in the family, we did something like a family even though it was not all of us.

We all looked at Alice who appeared to be in her own world repeating the same words in her head over and over again.

_No shopping for a month._

_No shopping for a month._

"Jazz, we need your help here, her constant words are giving me a headache" I said.

In that moment, everything went calm.

Alice took a deep breath and out as if she needed it and looked around her.

"Okay maybe it was worth it, a little" she said.

"Don't worry Alice, there is always me who can shop for you!" said Rosalie she was happy because not only could she shop for herself and Emmett but another girl.

All Alice could do was smile, she was happy about it but she rather shop for herself.

"Oh come on Alice it is not the end of the world! Unlike me who can't even save the world for a whole month" Emmett complained about not being able to play his games. Me on the other hand could do other things during the nights, catch up on reading follow in the footsteps of Carlisle.

It felt great to be sat with family just chatting, we hadn't done this in a while I think I finally felt like I was at home for once hopefully for a lot longer this time.


	12. Bella's POV: Casualty

**Bella's POV**

"Hello?" Said a very familiar voice that I missed.

"Dad!?"

"Bella what's wrong?" Charlie questioned as he heard the tension in my voice

"Its, its mom she's unconscious I- I don't know what to do"

"What's wrong with her? Have you rang the hospital?" Dad replied in a worried tone

"N-no I haven't-"

"Get too it then!" dad interrupted

"Okay, wait there" I was not ready to hang up on my father just yet, after many years who would of thought I would ring him to help me out, I sprinted to the nearest phone still clutching my mobile in the other hand and dialled for the hospital giving the details of my unconscious mother.

After I was done I went straight back onto my mobile

"It's done" I sniffled

"Bella, it's going to be okay, check if she is breathing"

I put my ear on her chest hearing the beat and then moved my ear up by her mouth checking if she was breathing on her own and she was, her hot breath breathing on my ear gave me some hope that she will be okay.

"Yeah mom, she's breathing" I signed it relief down the phone

"Don't worry Bells your mom is going to get through this, you stay at the hospital with mom I will try and get there as fast as I can"

From a distance I could hear the sirens of an ambulance getting louder.

"You're coming here?" I was happy and anxious at the same time emotions were just flowing past me; I could not resist not having my father here.

"Bella, you are not going to look after your mother alone, you're the kid here I can help you, stay put" Dad said

I kept hold of my mother's hand, I didn't want to let go.

"Listen kiddo, I'll see you as soon as I can"

He hung up.

I felt alone with my unconscious mother, I needed my father I felt so weak, tears were coming down hard enough but then the doorbell rang it had to be the ambulance, I rushed over to the door and lead the way to my mother.

I was stuck in the ER what felt for a very long time, I couldn't rest without knowing my mother was going to be okay everything around me felt dark, black and white no colour was inside this hospital it felt empty except there were so many unhappy people around me.

I couldn't help but wonder how this could of happened to my mother, she was happy the last time I saw her, with Phil.

That's when I thought, Phil? Where was he when mom collapsed?

A doctor came out of the ER with a very worried face, or maybe it was just the hours he had to work there, I needed to stay positive but his face was not giving me the benefit of the doubt. The doctor stared at me for continuous seconds what was he looking for? He approached me slowly with a clipboard in his hand.

"Are you miss swan? Renee's daughter?"

I nodded, who was he expecting?

"My name is doctor Andrews I was just with your mother; she is fine can I ask who else is with you at the moment?"

"My mother and I live alone, no one came with me" I said

"Oh um right well you must know that your mother has fainted because-"

"Bella!" Charlie called from the other side of the corridor

"Dad!" I ran to him instantly I was so happy to have him with me, smelling that lovely police smell he always carried.

"You okay kiddo?"

"I'm fine dad" but the tears were still rolling down my cheek

Dr. Andrews came towards us

"Hello, I am Dr. Andrews and you are?"

"Charlie swan, her daughter" he pointed to me

"Oh right" he gave me a look after telling him I lived with my mother only "Your wife has-"

"She's not my wife" Charlie interrupted coldly "Renee and I are divorced I'm here for my daughter and to help out as much as I can"

"Right, well I apologise for the misunderstanding" Dr. Andrews said and then walked off, after the interruptions he really couldn't be bothered to explain what happened to my mother.

"Wait!" I called after him; he stopped and turned around looking pretty annoyed after a longs day work "Can I see her please?" I begged

"Sure this way miss swan" He pointed into the room I came out of dad's grasp and went into the room but before I did I called dad over I did not want to see my mother alone.

I took a deep breath, Charlie waiting silently behind me; he had not seen Renee is ages; slowly I opened the door and walked into the room to see my sleeping mother covered with tubes and needles it was a horrible look to see her like that, I never felt so useless.

I silently walked into the room sitting down next to the hospital bed which my mother laid on, I touched one of my mother's hands and squeezed it gently letting her know I'm here and never leaving until we both do.

I couldn't control my tears they had to come out, Dad who was silently behind me patted my shoulders slowly comforting me,

"She is going to be okay" dad comforted

"This all my fault" I sobbed "If I hadn't of left her to go out with my friends this would have never happened"

"It's not your fault, you were trying to be like any other teenager, don't blame yourself for your mother's mistakes" Charlie whispered, he grabbed a chair and sat next to me.

I couldn't help feeling my father was right, I did have fun tonight and I wished I could do it every night and not having to worry about my mother but now she needed me now more than ever, today just felt like such a long day I just ended up sleeping on the chair with my head lying on the bed still not letting go of my mother's hand.


	13. Bella's POV: Long day

I have been sleeping by my mother for what felt like days I was even more exhausted than It seemed, dad was by my side the whole time, he had received many phone calls about going back to work, but he just didn't want to leave me just yet on my own, I was thankful for that because he really was helping me. Mom's hand was warm against mine, felt like they were stuck in place I woke up using my other hand to rub my eyes I felt pain all over outside from the uncomfortable way I slept and in the way it was all hurting me inside. I squeezed my mom's hand gently telling her I was awake and she gave a quick squeeze, I turned to face my mom was that me or was that real?

"Mom?" I whispered

"Bella" her mouth was moving but words were not coming out of it, she looked tired, she wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't.

"Shh is okay mom I'll be right here, you get some rest" I told her.

I let go of her hand and went outside to go find a nurse, dad was there, still on the phone he looked really worried I had to tell him, and I couldn't let him be unhappy too.

"Dad?" I said coming up to him

"One second" he called down the phone "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah moms fine" I paused but I had to say this "Dad I think you should go to work, they need you I will be fine, mom's awake"

"Bells I want to be here for you, isn't there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah tell my school why I wasn't in yesterday"

"I'm going to have to call you back" Charlie said closing the phone then looked at me, was there something I missed?

"Bells it's been four days since you haven't been to school you haven't left your mom's side one bit, its Friday today I called the school Tuesday saying you could need some time off" he said.

Wow, I have missed a whole week of school and I had not realised it.

"Oh..." Why did I have a feeling I had some messages to get back to "Cha- Dad please go, your town needs you, we will be fine" I said.

He look at me in disbelieve but he also needed to go so he trusted my judgement.

"Okay but if you need anything, anything at all then call me" He said and with a quick hug, he left. I looked back at him until he left. When will I ever see him again?

I knew very well that mobile phones are not permitted to be used in hospitals I called the nurse to check on my mother while I headed outside for some fresh air and to turn on my mobile phone, it may be new but the phone would take ages to load up, the service wasn't that impressive either but within the next 20 seconds I waited for a message from either of my friends until they all came rushing into my phone more than 10 came through I couldn't believe it, I must have been really missed.

**B how come you weren't in today?**

**Missed you!**

**Something wrong?**

**Something wrong with the big Mac?**

**You didn't get food poisoning did you?**

**Talk to me?**

**Text back pleaaasse??**

Most of the messages were the same, Monique and Jared must have been really worried about me; I had to send them some sort of message to tell them I was still alive.

"Bella? Is that you?" Monique called down the phone.

"Hey M, just thought I should tell you, I'm still alive" I joked.

"Where in the world have you been the last few days? Monday you was fine unless it was the Big Mac do you have food poisoning? You should have had the happy mean, I did feel funny abit but then again I was doing fine-" Monique kept babbling on.

"Sorry! No I'm fine it's just my mom-" I interrupted.

"What? What happened?" she sounded really worried, Monique always liked mom like one of her good friends.

"Listen she is fine now, I'll be in Monday I'll tell you about it then I got to go bye!"

I closed the phone then opened it again to give Phil a little heads up about the situation about mom and closed the phone then went straight back inside to see her.

I went inside the room and saw that my mother was awake waiting for me.

"Bella!" She sounded weak but very happy to see me.

"Mom!" I ran over to her giving her a quick squeeze and sat on the bed next to her "what happened? How did this happen? Did Phil-"

"No Bella" mom interrupted "Phil had nothing to do with it, please don't blame him, soon after he left I was trying to fix a light bulb the one that kept flicking in the bathroom I got electrocuted and collapsed, almost heart failure from the rate my heart was going at that time, but I'm fine now"

I didn't know what to say.

"And not to forget, you did this all on your own, you coped, you did very well, I am so proud of you" she said.

I smiled at her; I didn't do anything without the help of my father, would she be mad at this?

"What wrong Bella?"

I couldn't keep this away from her,

"I didn't do it on my own, I was scared that you were gunna leave me, I called dad"

Her face was not showing any emotion, was she angry? Upset? Annoyed?

"You called your father all the way from Forks? Half way across the country?" she said.

"I-I didn't know what to do! I'm just a kid no one was here to help me" I whimpered

Mom looked convinced by what I had just said "Where is he" she almost whispered

"He left, I told him to"

She took a breath out, almost please to hear that but I knew they were way past the 'hate' stage.

A quiet knock came to the door and then the door opened very slowly; Dr. Andrews came into the room checking up on the patient,

"How are we feeling today" He asked mom

"Um, I'm feeling better thank you"

"That's excellent" He said with a smile "That means you can be checked out of the hospital by Sunday, I'll go set up the paperwork" he walked out the room.

"Hmm he is pretty cute for a doctor" we both laughed

-----

Finally mom was coming home, Sunday night I kept hold of her until we was in the car.

Driving mom's car was a thrill to do, she had an awesome convertible and I loved it.

"Careful now" I said placing mom inside the passenger's side of the car. Closing the passenger door of the car, I climbed into the driver's seat closing the top so mom would feel more comfortable and drove off home.

"Mom, if you want me to, I will stay at home at help you out" I asked.

"No Bella, you have already missed a week off school, let's not push it any further" mom said sounding like my mother again.

"Fine" I said in disappointment.

I was exhausted; I needed my own bed to sleep in tonight if I was going to get up for school the next morning, I made sure my mother was alright, and in bed then went to my own bed.

My dream was very normal, It was me lying on the beach with my mother having fun, all of a sudden there was this annoying beeping sound trying to bring me back to reality, it was doing a good job because it woke me up, the sun was shining as bright as ever, I must of been really tired because I didn't wake up once even through this shining torch in front of my face.

I got straight out of bed, before I went and done my essentials for school, I went to check on mom, she was fast asleep in bed I thought it would be best not to wake her.

Unfortunately my whole day was with Monique and Jared, so eventually I was going to have to tell them why I haven't been in for the last week. I come into the classroom to see my best friends sat down waiting anxiously for me, as soon as they spotted me, they wave their hands telling me to hurry up, already on the table, was a piece of paper and pencils, it did make me feel better but I did not want to explain

**Jared; Bold** _Bella; Italic_ Monique; Underlined

What happened?

**It was the Big Mac wasn't it? I mean I thought I felt a little queasy **

_No it's not that it's my mom_

What happened?

_She almost had a heart failure_

**:(**

Oh my gosh! Is she okay??

_Yeah she is fine now, came back late last night and I'm tired_

**That's brave doing it on your own bells**

_Actually my dad helped me_

What? You mean your mom's boyfriend?

_No my actual biological father_

**Wow you never talk about him? I didn't know he existed! No offense**

_Non taken um no he lives in forks_

Ugh I heard it always rains over there!

_Yeah your right it does since I can remember every time I went up there it did_

Any cute guys?

**:l**

_I was very young to be thinking about cute boys then probably too young. Thinking all boys had germs of some sorts..._

You mean cooties?

_Yeah!_

**I resent that! I do not have cooties.**

_How do you know that?_

**I... shower?**

No you don't I can smell you from here :)

**Funny. Or maybe it is just Bella? She is between us.**

_:O I do not smell you are a boy ergo boys smell :)_

**Well I don't smell because I take baths**

You take baths?

_How... feminine _

**No I mean showers!**

_Jared you are such a girl!_

**Hey! I hang out with them I think it's wearing off on me**

Feel free to borrow my clothes and you too Bella!

_I'm good with my own clothes, I don't do designer junk_

**Same, well maybe not the designer part but that girl part**

Designer labels are not junk!

_Humph_

Ugh it felt like a long day.

Coming home after a long day was great, I walked home which made it even better, the sun hitting on my face and a nice breeze, school from my house was not a long way I would always go past my old ballerina studio, I couldn't believe I was made to go there, I was terrible when I was old enough to realise how foolish and even more of a klutz I was, I stopped mom convinced me to stay long enough but I finally put my foot down. I missed going there no matter how bad I was I lost some part of my social life that day I quit, but life goes on.


	14. Edward's POV: When The Suns Out

**A/N;; Sorry for any mistakes once again :) Made it up as I went along, ideas from amazing stories I have read before. Review please (:**

Unfortunately the day was getting brighter quickly for my liking which means that in a few short hours I had to go to school. I still had plenty of time left before I needed to drive to school so I decided I need to clean up my room, with all the journals and CD's hanging around it needed a clean, the first thing I did was put all my journals on the shelf, it felt like a while since I had written in them, but nothing remotely exciting was happening to me yet, except that fantastic Saturday night which got me banned from using the piano, but it was worth it. My collection of CD's were piling up, it did not look as much of a big mess now that I have converted all my cassette's into CD's. To pass my time, I placed them all in alphabetical order at human speed, which was boring but by the time I was done, my room was unbelievably tidy so I headed downstairs to see only my brothers watching TV, well Jasper playing with the Xbox and Emmett sulking at Jaspers bad gaming skills and how he is not allowed to play on it until the next week. Because I was in the annoying mood, I thought it would be fun to taunt Emmett for a bit.

"Jazz, can I play?" I asked.

Emmett's head jerked up, he gawked at me.

"What? You have never had an interest in games!" Emmett said.

I pretended to ignore that comment and took the controller that Jasper handed to me. Just to annoy Emmett even more, I started playing really badly.

"Jeez Emmett calm down!" Jasper shouted "It's his first time!"

I could tell his anger was wearing off on Jasper and me, I felt angrier, so angry the controller was seconds away from breaking.

Approaching slowly, I could hear Alice, her mind even,

_Edward you might want to calm down a bit, I saw you breaking something and the boys are not going to be happy about that!_

"Kids, no school today the suns out" Carlisle said coming into the room "Esme and I are just going shopping for some cleaning things so don't do anything mischievous" he was obviously pointing out what happened with the girls Saturday night.

"Great! What am I going to do all day" Emmett moaned

"Well, let's play something, all of us"

I paused the game; her thoughts were being blocked out by some annoying song from a commercial

"What are you thinking Alice?" I asked.

"Well remember that game we saw on TV the other day?"

"Catchphrase?" Jasper asked idiotically, I would have thought something like that would have come from Emmett.

"No, truth or dare"

Truth or dare. I did see a lot of that game but never once have we played it.

"Great! This should be fun!" said Emmett sarcastically.

* * *

We were all sat in the living room table, the table was small and round just about fit us all in, from upstairs Alice was grabbing something to help with the game, she had just about everything in her room.

"Who starts?" Rosalie asked.

_ME!!!!!_ Emmett thought.

Alice came into the room,

"I think the person who came into the family first should" Alice said. All eyes were on me, my mind was blank but from reading Alice's mind she saw what I was going to do.

_It's going to be awesome!_

From behind her, she took out a colourful bottle obviously made for the game, she placed it in the middle of the table and took a seat. I took hold of the bottle and left it going around several times it went so fast it felt like ages when it finally stopped, on Emmett! It was like fate wanted me to have Emmett, I thought I should use this moment well.

I smirked at him

"Truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare" he answered instantly.

I looked all around me, eyes were all on me again but I needed to think of something that would cause Emmett some pain and make us laugh at the same time.

"I dare you too..."

* * *

We waited patiently for Emmett to start his dare; luckily there was not longer a big bright sun in the sky. I was too busy looking for the right opponent. A little girl was by the counter ordering a double scoop chocolate ice-cream; I looked at Emmett giving him a little nod. As soon as the girl was handed the ice-cream Emmett came out of, which seemed like nowhere grabbed the ice-cream and ate it in front of her, his face was beyond funny, the ice cream may have been cold but he hated chocolate more than any other food item. The girl was furious, she kicked Emmett where it hurts which was his weakness and ran off crying. Poor Emmett he looked terrible the emotion on his face was priceless; I wish I had recorded that not to mention brown stuff flowing out of his mouth.

"Ha! It was even funnier the second time!" Alice said, Emmett growled.

"Since Emmett done his dare, Emmett pick someone, it can't be Edward unfortunately" Jasper said.

There was a police guard staring at us

_What in the world are the kids doing outside of school?_

Luckily it wasn't Chief swan who was nowhere in sight these days. Oh how I wish it was my turn...

Emmett picked Alice in the end. The policeman approached us slowly,

"What are all you kids doing outside of school?" he questioned.

"Alice come here one second please" Emmett said grabbing Alice and pulling her one side for her dare.

The policeman ignored them and continuously stared at Rosalie.

_My oh my is she pretty_

_Ugh gross get this perv away from me _Rosalie thought. Just like that, Alice came into the picture, she stood in front of the policeman she took a deep breath (as if she needed it but she did it anyway) and put on a flirty tone

"Sorry policeman we just needed a day off from all this studying"

_What in the world is she doing?_ Thought Jasper putting his hands into a fist.

"Dude it's the dare chillax!" I heard Emmett whisper to Jasper he gave Emmett a stern look, obviously not happy.

"Can you pretty please let us off just this once?" she said touching that hairy beard. None of us could help keep our laughter in.

"Oh oh its fine j-just don't let it happen again alright" he said with a weird looking smile.

"Thank you honey" Alice said unsteadily.

"Yeah we had better go" Jasper said holding onto Alice on the way into the car; the policeman didn't stop watching us until we started driving off. It was like Emmett had read my mind because that was what I wanted for one of the girls do to... I would much prefer Rosalie do that dare but it was still funny either way.

"You are so dead Emmett" said Jasper.

I couldn't help but laugh, it was pretty funny.

"Anyone got sanitizer on them?" Alice panicked.

"Got you covered Alice" Rosalie said pulling out a pocked sized bottle of sanitizer

She practically used up the whole bottle and handed it back to Rose.

"Ugh thanks a bunch" she complained.

"I believe it's your turn Alice" I said.

_Awesome! _Alice thought.

"Rose I dare you to wear Edwards's clothes on for a whole day"

"What?!" both Rose and I shouted.

My clothes? Why?

* * *

We came into the house; Alice went straight upstairs into my room I guessed.

"Hey guys how was your day today?" said Esme.

"It's been something... different I guess" was all I could say.

They all seemed to agree.

"Here you go Rose"

She pulled out one of my best shirts and black jeans and passed them to Rose, none of us were afraid of a challenge so she headed into the bathroom to change.

All eyes were on Rosalie as she entered the room it was pretty fast changing but she still looked like Rosalie with my clothes on. I think I was going to have to dispose those clothes afterwards.

_Wow. She looks hot. _Emmett thought.

Alice and Jasper just laughed at her, she did look funny as the clothes were way too baggy on her and a few sizes too big.

"This is so not funny!" Rose complained "but you won't be laughing now, it's my turn"

Jasper and I looked at each other; we were the only ones who had not done a dare just yet.

"Jasper" Rosalie called "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said.

He was the first one to pick truth,

"Chicken" Emmett coughed.

Everyone laughed except Alice who was comforting Jasper.

_Hmm this is going to be hard. _

"Have you ever controlled anyone else's emotions even when they didn't need it?" she asked.

_Uh oh._

I looked at him in confusion; he was always the obedient one of the family it wasn't like him to have done something totally out of his character.

He nodded slowly then opened his mouth,

"Luke chest"

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"Wait! Wasn't he that Jock at Mount Bridge high a few years ago?" I asked

"The mad one?" Alice asked.

Jasper chuckled "Let's just say he wasn't mad before I turned up"

"What?!" we all shouted.

"I know it's not like me, it was my first high school after I turned into a veggie vamp, I wanted to test my powers out, and he was being obnoxious so I tested it out on him"

"Yeah my man you do have a dark side up top!" Emmett said raising his hand for a high five.

"Moving on!" Jasper said looking at me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" I was not afraid of this.

I big grin came to his face

"I dare you to wrestle me"

I would always make up excuses so I could get out of wrestling him, today I had to do it, I will just feel pity for hurting him.

"Bring it little bro" I said. All of a sudden Jasper pounced at me we both went flying near the couch something hard but not painful cracked underneath my back, I didn't know what it was but it sounded electric.

"Hold up" I said, He got off me I got up off the floor standing up I could hear gasp from my sisters; I turned to them and followed their direction of what they were looking at.

"That's what I saw" I heard Alice whisper.

On the floor in hundreds of pieces was the broken Xbox the game that keeps my brothers occupied and I had single handedly broke it.

"Edward!" they both shouted.

I think the game was finally about to end it was fun while it lasted.

_Edward, you might want to run _Alice thought.

I gave her a thankful nod and took off luckily I was faster than everyone in my family so I started running round the forest not really watching where to go exactly. For a fast vampire, I was pretty stupid, sure I could of saved the Xbox but I didn't and now I could see Jessica walking home on her own I would of been best to avoid her, but hearing her thoughts were actually quite funny, it was like someone inside her head was telling her what to say to make her look and act normal enough. Pretending like I didn't notice her I walk up the same street she was.

_Oh my god! Is that Edward? Act cool jess please!_

In her head were flashbacks of when I saw her in the cruiser looking terrible

_I can't act cool even if I tried... Here he comes._

"Edward!" she said.

I looked at her trying so hard not to laugh at how happy she was to see me, all I could do was smile.

"How come you weren't in school today?"

I shrugged,

"Been busy" was all I said then carried on walking, it did seem rude but it seemed to do the trick when you are clearly not interested.

_Cute ass._

I couldn't help but turn around, which was a mistake I clearly made because she didn't even say it aloud she staring below me but as soon as she saw me turn around she carried on walking.

_Oh shoot! Please don't say he saw me checking him out!_

Girls would be girls.

It was getting dark now and I still hadn't returned home should I or not?

"Are you okay out there?" I turned around to see Chief Swan looking up at me in his cruiser.

"Yes sir, I was just going home" I said with a smile.

_He better be, I cannot deal with any more problems tonight._

"Do you want a lift" he asked.

I watched him, he did not want to give me a ride home, not that he was thinking it but he looked exhausted, and I thought it would be best if I walked home.

"No sir I'm fine you better head on home, you look tired"

"You have no idea! Okay well I'll see you later" he said rolling his window back up and then drove off.

I hardly had any idea who that guy was but he seemed to have been connecting with me so well I did not feel tension with him when I talk to him, unlike the humans I go with at school, what was it about him that made me feel human?

Running through the forest was a great exhilaration but I had to slow down because I could hear wheels and footsteps coming through, it was probably some hikers for all I knew.

Slowing my pace I could see a kid and a man in a wheelchair. I knew who they were now, one of **them**.


	15. Edward's POV: Unexpected

Do I go the opposite direction or should I confront them as if they were any other people, but they weren't I knew them for a long time now and I was not going to hide but I was not going to do anything but make my way home like I was meant to be in the first place. The phone starting ringing, Alice was on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward! Oh thank goodness listen, one of the Quileute are coming by you-"

"I know, I see them"

"Oh good, I couldn't see which one but Rosalie and Emmett are on their way I told them to stay clear of any trouble how many are out there?" she asked.

No way was I intimidated by a teenager and a man in a wheelchair.

"Just the two, The Blacks"

"Alright well be careful" she hung up.

Was something meant to happen? She seemed really worried.

They were approaching closer to me, I could hear my siblings approaching slowly but I watched them, there was tension in the old man sat in the wheel chair the boy showed no emotion.

"Okay Jacob, be careful that is one of the Cullen's who was one of them who made the treaty with your great grandfather" said the man.

"Got it dad but I think the ones behind him are with him too do you think they would... bite?" The boy asked.

I couldn't help but chuckle of the thought of sucking wolfs blood. Gross.

"No son I think it is safe" he said.

Slowly we approached each other, Rosalie and Emmett behind me too Billy gave me a stern nod and I gave one back.

_For a vampire, she looks pretty hot but why in the world is she wearing girl's clothes_

I looked straight up at the boy who made the comment then turned around to see Rosalie still wearing my clothes from the dare. I gave her a look wondering why she was still wearing them very quietly too quiet for human ears she said,

"The dare isn't up just yet!"

I had to let it go; I didn't want to start anything in front of any of them.

"We were just passing we did not want to cause any harm" I said.

_What are they doing here then? _Jacob thought

Even though he was thinking it I thought I should answer the question anyway,

"They came at their own choice, just in case anything was to happen"

The boy looked shocked

"I didn't say anything?" he said

"You were thinking it" I said.

"Whoa you can read minds!?" he asked.

I nodded, he looked too old for his liking the way he was surprised at my mind reading.

"Tell me what am I thinking-"

"Jacob!" Billy interrupted.

Behind me I could hear Rosalie and Emmett laughing quietly.

"What do you mean by 'if something _were_ to happen'?" Billy Black asked.

"I can hear the pack, sounds like they are eager to do anything that were to upset any of you" I answered.

"Wait. What pack dad?" Jacob asked.

"Don't worry Jacob let's just get home"

"Yeah I think its past your bedtime" Rosalie joked.

"I think you should try shopping at a girl's store" he said to rose.

"You can join me, with hair that's _that_ long you can pass as a girl" she said. Now that was funny.

Jacob took hold of the wheelchair and pushed it out of the forest not before giving Rosalie an evil look, he obviously didn't like jokes.

Before we left the forest, Emmett made one unnecessary announcement to the dogs in the woods

"It's all good, no trouble just go home and eat your dog food" he shouted. "Ow! Rose its funny thought right?" Rosalie did the right thing by hitting him on the head.

We just heard growls, some were thinking rude comments but that was our time to leave, I was just glad Emmett had forgotten the Xbox mess at home.

* * *

"Are you guys alright?" Esme asked as soon as we walked in the door giving us all a hug.

"Yeah, were fine no worries" Rosalie answered.

_For now _Emmett thought.

And that was true, we would never be safe just yet not if we had people on our backs every step of the way.

* * *

It was getting light and the day looked beautiful, it was raining and the sky was all full of gray clouds just the way we liked it, for some, a cold weather is like snow but for us it's like a normal day. I put on shirt and trousers with the help of Alice again who was faster than me when it came to picking out clothes then got us all in my Volvo, which seemed like the only suitable car for a day that was raining what with Rose's convertible and Emmett's no top Jeep. My car seemed quite small when it came to fitting 5 teenagers in it, Emmett being the biggest had to always sit in the passenger seat while Alice was stuck in the middle being the smallest, leaving Jasper and Rosalie on either side, we were at the school in a matter of minutes.

Lunch time, I grabbed my 'prop' and sat at the table which seemed like belonged to us, no one would join us or sit on this table anymore one by one we all appeared not to mention the eyes what were always on us when we entered anything. The amount of times we did anything, school work, lunch time or any essential needs for a normal human being, it got easier, eating food was never easy we never swallowed the food but spit in the bin when it was the end of lunch. I had gym next period and I didn't know if I wanted to do it, well I had my own car to fall into which made my decision easier.

"Alice, Jasper you guys doing gym?" I asked them.

"Yes" they both said together.

I guess I was on my own for this. As usual. I guess I was _used_ to being on my own, nothing really had changed coming here as to any other city in the world my luck, it just felt like the last few days have been fun with my family no lovey dovey stuff that normally happens, Forks felt different. I couldn't help but wonder if I had gone to Tanya, would I have been happy being with a Woman I could spend the rest of the centuries with? I guess I will never know, even though I was sure I would have gotten another chance but she just didn't seem like the right person to me. Sure, I could live forever but what would I live for?

**A/n;; Haha check me out with my twilight quote at the end :D :L**


	16. Bella's POV: Propose

Ugh, I had homework that needed to be due the next day and I didn't even learn this stuff, yet I was given it by Monique. Who knew missing one week off of school would affect my life so badly. Man teachers can be tough. Trying so hard to concentrate on my homework the bell rang, I was the only person available to answer it so I made my way down the stairs not bothering to check who it was.

"Bella" a sigh of relief came to him as he entered the house and gave me a hug. He looked really tired and that he did not get much sleep.

"Hey Phil" I said pulling away from the much needed hug.

"How's your mom"

"Mom's fine she'll be even more happy to see you" Phil's face lit up from here this "She's up in her room go on up"

That second he went rushing up the stairs I slowly made my way up the stairs to finish my boring homework, I couldn't wait to get out of high school.

* * *

"There! Finished!" I said out loud to... no-one.

A sudden knock came to my door slowly the door opened, it was Phil.

"Hey bells, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" I didn't know what this was about; I was kind of worried he had never wanted to talk to me like this before.

Phil sat down on the end of the bed staring at the floorboards playing with his fingers; I waited patiently for him to say what he wanted to say.

"Your mom's asleep" he said.

He came into my room to tell me _that?_

"Cool" was all I could say.

"Look" he said turning his whole body in my direction; finally he was getting to the point. "This accident of your mom's, being away all the time, being on my own, you, all of that, I just-" he paused. His words were getting jumbled.

"What I'm trying to say is that after what just happened to your mother, and I have been thinking about this for a long time now plus we have been together for a very long time too I realise how important you guys are to me"

I couldn't help not smiling; no-one has ever cared so much for my mother and me, other than my own father.

"What would you say if...-"

I stared at him for numerous minutes waiting for his next words were they negative words or positive?

"If I asked your mother to marry me" he said with a warm smile.

A gush of excitement threw me, my mom has been waiting for this day for a long time and today it was going to come true.

"Oh my god!" I couldn't help but say.

"Shhh I don't want your mother to know just yet, I will need your help with it" he pleaded.

I nodded "I'd love to help"

Wow, within a few months I would have a step father. He was perfect for my mother in every way except when he leaves, but that wasn't the point, my mom would be happy again.

* * *

"Mom, I think it's time that you go out now" I said.

"What? I'm fine hanging about the house"

"I received a free meal ticket from the Prez Head pub maybe you can go there?"

"Bella I am not going to a pub on my own why don't you come with me?"

"I have plans tonight with Monique tonight sorry, you won't be alone Mrs. Mason will be there"

"Mrs. Mason? You mean Jared's mom? I have not had a chat with her in a very long time she probably hates me"

"No way does she hate you; she was very worried about you when you had that accident she wants to see you tonight" I was very bad at lying, I just hope I was good enough to convince her, I was keeping myself busy and trying not to make eye contact with her.

"Alright fine" She said.

Mom was convinced! First of the plan was completed I couldn't not wait for the end result.

Trying to hide from my mother was the hardest thing I could have done, alone with the many accidents that happen along the way it felt like she knew I was there.

She went down and sat with Jared's mother just as planned, that was went someone touched me behind on the shoulder, scared as anything I turned around to see Phil stood there in his suit. It felt weird, I had never seen him in a suit and cover his legs, it was always a shirt and quarter length trousers with that guy the way he dressed, he looked like he _was_ going to a wedding.

"You look very nice Phil good luck!" I said pushing him into the pub.

My mom always says my face was like a book, easy to read. I thought it would be best to stay out here until Phil proposed.

Phil took a deep breath then entered, Mom spotted straight away, I couldn't hear a thing but the moment he bent down on one knee I ran inside only to hear mom screaming,

"Yes!" several times "Bella look" she pointed out her right hand that held a sparkly diamond ring. I was sincerely happy for her. Nothing was better than being proposed in public. I ran up to mom and wrapped my arms around her.

**A//N;; Hm yeah I didn't really like this chapter :/**


	17. Bella's POV: Planning

Seeing mom more happier than I have ever seen before was what made me happy, except the fact that I would have to go shopping with her, Phil and mom decided to get married quick while they were still young, within the next 2 months my mother would be Mrs. Renee Dwyer.

Planning a wedding was one of the most hectic things I have ever had to do, I hated parties even more but I wanted my mother's wedding to be something she would always remember she didn't believe in wedding planners, she wanted to do this on her own, with help from me of course. The first morning of her proposal she got up and went through some old wedding catalogues looking for some wedding gowns and themes. They didn't want anything big but didn't want to stop at something small either. That was going to be hard.

"Bella love c'mon hurry we have not much time to waste" Mom called from outside.

I hurried along to the car to help my mother with the wedding, while Phil was nowhere in sight he was still helping, money and his stuff really.

There were plenty of shops full of wedding gowns, knowing mom's choice they would be the expensive ones, she did always have great taste but this time she found nothing she liked either too puffy or too slim or too silky she didn't find the perfect dress.

I was already tired and it had only been a half an hour I don't think I was the athletic type. Trying to catch up with mom I saw her standing outside a small antique wedding gown shop.

I eventually caught up with her holding onto her shoulder, she didn't flinch, what was it about that wedding gown she was staring at?

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked at me for a few seconds then looked straight at the dress again. Come to think of it, it did look familiar but not like I have actually seen it before.

"It's the dress from my... wedding" she said unsteadily.

"What?" I said looking back at the dress, it was that dress! The dress that my mother wore when she married my father after so many years it was there, still not purchased. The dress' that also help give me a life.

Within that moment she went inside the store I slowly followed behind up to the counter.

"Excuse that- that dress where did you find it?" mom asked nervously.

"It's a very antique and unique dress, you won't find anything like it elsewhere" the lady behind the counter was obviously trying to get mom to purchase the dress "this dress was found in the early 1990's only now was it put up on shelf because it has been fixed up and styled into this century" She joked.

I was surprised that mom and I even recognised the dress it did look different but still that beautiful dress she wore that night. Why did I have a strange feeling in my gut again...?

"Mom what are you thinking" I asked, pretty worried at the way she was looking at the dress.

"Your father" she whispered

"Mom, I think you need to let go, you left him remember? No matter what I know he will be happy for you"

I wasn't lying; dad was never the aggressive guy that holds onto things, other than me of course. She smiled at me and nodded slowly trusting my judgement. Thankfully mom didn't buy the dress, forgetting what was done in the past.

* * *

I was exhausted by now, most of the stuff that was bought was wedding magazines, invitations, I couldn't help but wonder if Dad was invited to the wedding after all they were still friends.

The whole day was wasted, mom didn't buy her perfect wedding dress, but a few she liked, that means I would have to go with her again.

I was never an expert at wedding planning, but mom thought the both of us could do it, we needed the guest list me and mom were up half the night figuring out the people to invite to the wedding mom thought it would be best not to invite dad in the end, I guess I was okay with that, it was _her_ wedding but I did feel a bit of sadness, so would dad once he finds out about the wedding. The wedding would be traditional, at a church filled with moms and Phil's closest friends.

"We have to pick out your dress soon too you know" Mom said. Great! That involved more shopping.

"Right"

"I mean I wouldn't want my bridesmaid to be dressed in something old"

"Bridesmaid?" I asked,

"Yeah!" she said with a big smile on her face

I really didn't get the hype of becoming a bridesmaid it would need more attention was put on me with all of my family and friends looking at me as I walk down the aisle in front of my mom, but anyway I gave her a hug to show her I was thankful.

"Now, even though I have a wedding to plan, you're going to turn 17 next week, is there anything you want I know I know, no party but I'm sure there is something you want"

Mom asked the question that I have longing wanted to answer, but how could I answer that question what with all the money going into the wedding.

"Anything at all"

C-A-R

"No, mom I haven't really thought about it" I said.

C-A-R

"I'm sure there is something?" was my face being obvious again?

C-A-R

"I don't know" I said.

C-A-R

"You still have a week to think about it" she said.

C-A-R

"Yeah mom"

Mom knew me too well to know that I hated the attention or parties of any sort, but I was willing to do anything to make my mom happy. It was true though; I wanted and needed a car ever since my sixteenth. Even though my feet were aching, I thought I should start on dinner, my feet didn't feel like moving but my stomach wanted me to.

"How about a take away" mom asked.

She read my mind.

"Perfect" I said taking out my phone and ordering some pizza.


	18. Edward's POV: Consoles Too Many

Finally!

Not only was it the end of the semester, a week without listening to everyone's thoughts, the bet with Rosalie was off, meaning finally my own clothes would only be worn by me, I had my piano back, I wish I could say the same for Emmett and Jaspers Xbox but, I accidently broke that, and thankfully I didn't get done for it... just yet.

With everyone being at home, or near the home, my mind was getting all sorts of thoughts that I was trying to block out, a way of calming me down was the piano not to forget Esme listening behind me, also the one that mostly appreciated my music.

By the time I couldn't do anymore, it started getting lighter, it was raining again, yet again I was bored, I stayed in my room listening to some music that wasn't even being played anymore. Old music was always fascinating to me. A knock came to the door, Emmett.

"Dude you wanna come shopping with us?" he asked.

Since when was he interested in shopping?

"Why are you guys going shopping?"

"Someone broke my Xbox so we are going out to get a new one"

_Don't worry lil' bro, I will get you for that one day, just not today because I don't want to get in trouble again._

I couldn't say no.

It was us 5 again inside Emmett's jeep he was really excited to buy a new game console and so was jasper who was letting it all out, I couldn't help but feel excited too, but what for?

We stopped right in front of a store which I thought were just for babies.

"Toy's R Us?" I asked.

"Yeah dude, where else do you buy consoles?" Emmett asked.

_Only an idiot wouldn't know that answer_

Alice was right he was stupid.

We entered the building and automatically eyes were drawn to us, we ignored them and went to the games aisle.

"Me and Alice will be back by the time you got your game just meet us outside the car" Rosalie said grabbing Alice who was more than willing to shop after her punishment, they both strode off leaving me with my idiotic brothers.

Jasper was playing with the playstation 3 while Emmett was playing with the Wii, I had seen nothing like that game it was pretty amazing. I joined him we were there for what felt like hours an argument had started.

"Wii"

"Playstation"

"Wii"

"Playstation"

"Edward!?" They both said looking at me.

Everyone was looking at their childish behaviour.

"Guys! Pick something I'll meet you by the car" I said heading for the exit.

No one was by the car just yet; I could still hear Alice and Rosalie thinking along side everyone else's but there's were more clearer.

_These would look great with the boots_

_I'm so buying this!_

I couldn't help but wonder what my life would be like without these thoughts in my head, I was definitely unique I sometimes wish I didn't have them it was very frustrating.

From one side I could see my brothers coming out with a bag each and the other side my sisters with a hell lot of shopping bags and me, nothing. The amount of bags there was it had taken up a whole person space, lucky me had to sit beside those bags while Alice sat in jaspers lap. By the time we got home everyone took their bags full of god knows what and went inside the house leaving them on the couch. I couldn't help but wonder...

"What console did you guys get in the end?" I asked.

A big grin came across their faces instead of telling me they showed me each of them grabbed a bag and pulled out the console, or should I say consoles.

"Great, you guys got one each, which one of them is going in this room?" I said sarcastically.

They stopped grinning and looked at each other; I had just started another argument.

"Wii!"

"Playstation!"

"Wii!"

"Playstation!"

I couldn't take any more of that I left the room and went into my own room.

I was left stuck in my room for a few days, nothing to do and no one I could really chat to

_Edward, are you okay?_ Carlisle thought standing by the door.

I was perfectly fine, but lonely I guess.

"Just fine" I answered.

Another person came through the door, it was Jasper holding his playstation 3,

"Uh hey Edward can I use your TV please?"

I looked at him suprised, why would he want to use my television when he had one in his room,

_Please? Alice won't let me use our TV_

that made sense, all I could do was nod and he went rushing to the TV.

"I see who where's the pants in this relationship" I joked.

"Ha-ha funny!" Jasper said sarcastically plugging in all the wires.

It's a good thing I don't have to sleep at night, who knows how long he would be on that console now that he did not have to share it.


	19. Edward's POV: The Vege' Gathering

A/N: ahh Im running out of ideas for this guy! I mean edward

The annoying sounds of the Playstation has been at it all night, I couldn't take much more of it and it was my own room, instead of kicking Jasper out, I decided I should leave instead, I head into Alice and Jasper's room to see her shuffling in her closet again.

"Oh hey Edward, did you want something" she asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she was throwing all her clothes around.

"I'm missing a Prada bag" she said.

"So you're throwing all your clothes around the room because you are missing... a purse" I said. I will never understand girls.

"Look are you going to help me or just stand by the door like a-" she paused. She was having a vision; I looked into her mind seeing the same thing.

"Rosalie" She literally whispered too quietly for my powerful hearing. "Where is she?"

"Hunting, with Esme" I answered.

At that moment she went rushing into Emmett's room to open another door which was a big room piled with clothes, all of which was Rosalie's.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Emmett asked coming into the closet in front of Alice.

"Rose took my Prada bag, I just want it back" she said trying to shuffle past Emmett.

"Whoa there lil sis, Rose told me about this, I'm afraid you can't go past, she needs it"

"For what?" she shouted.

"How could you forget? That little gathering down Tanya's were invited remember?"

I had forgotten that, I really didn't want to go but how could I say no when the rest of my family were going.

"I was going to use that bag" If Alice could cry, she would.

"I'm sure you have plenty other bags?" I asked trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, I do but my Prada bag was the one I wanted to use" she moaned.

_Totally went with my outfit._

When Alice did sad facial expressions Emmett would cave in no matter what, would he fall for it again?

"I-I need my Wii" he looked weak as he went out the door back downstairs.

As weird as it sounded, I'm sure he meant his games again.

"What are you going to wear?" Alice asked.

"Casual clothes"

"No no no! Definitely not, has to be a suit"

"What? No way! Is jasper wearing one?"

"Uhm I don't know" that moment she had another vision again about what everyone is going to wear.

"I see me with the Prada bag!" she said ecstatically "Okay I don't see anyone in a suit but I do see Tanya and you-"

"Not going to happen" I said walking out the door.

I watched her mind, It was not me doing anything, It was all her, putting herself on me. I needed to keep my distance away from her as much as I can.

I really couldn't take this constant talk about love. That is why I sometimes keep my distance away from my own family.

-----

We were just seconds away from the house; I could see their enormous building from a distance Alaska was a beautiful place I would love to come back here, of course we needed 2 cars to get here, I stayed with Carlisle and Esme while the rest took the other Black car. Outside I could see all three sisters waiting out front for us, Kate, Irina and Tanya. It felt like the first time I was seeing them again, I did not seem to recognise their faces.

We all came out of our cars and slowly approached the sisters, each one giving Carlisle a hug and welcoming him back, one by one he introduces his own family.

Even though they were all attractive, none of which appealed to me, they looked very different from each other, Irina with her chin length silvery straight blond hair, Tanya with her strawberry blonde curly hair and Kate also another straight haired blond all with golden eyes they were all happy to see us.

Just as Alice said, Tanya was thinking unexplainable things, her appearance was about the same age as me, but no way was I interested. We all headed into the house to greet everyone else. Being, adults and all, we didn't do much but talk,

"How old are you human wise?" Tanya asked.

"17" I answered.

"What a coincidence, so am I, would you like us to show you the grand tour" Tanya asked me,

"Sure!" Emmett said

_I didn't even ask him, but I guess that's okay_ she thought.

"Follow me" She said looking at me again.

We all followed her around the house showing us her room which seems really familiar to our house; being another 'vegetarian' family they had the same lifestyle as us. We all then headed into their basement which was decorated like the olden days and in the middle of the room was a grand piano I couldn't help but ask,

"Who plays the piano?" I asked.

I head a little sigh coming from Rosalie but I was just curious.

"Oh that's me" Tanya said with a smile coming up to the piano "Do you play?"

"He is the only one that _does_ play it" Jasper added.

"I guess we are definitely more alike than I thought, because I'm the only one in the family that plays the piano here"

Strangely alike.

"Play something" Alice asked.

She automatically sat down in front of the piano and started playing beautiful music. I had to admit it was impressive, it sounded amazing by the time she finished I couldn't help but stare at her until someone nudges me; I needed to thank that person later.

"How did you like it" Tanya asked everyone.

Everyone gave a positive answer, I didn't say anything, I decided that keeping my mouth shut was the best thing I could do.

We all headed back upstairs with the rest of the family seeing Carlisle and Esme chatting with Sarah like old time friends.

------

Thankfully Carlisle had a job to go back to so we all had to leave, Alice was the one that got along with the sisters the most she was sad to have to say goodbye to them so quickly.

"Do come again" Tanya said to me in a flirty tone "I will be waiting"

I smiled and walked straight at out the door.

"They all seem so lovely" Esme said.

Yeah, a bit _too_ lovely, but I was just glad to go back home.


	20. Bella's POV: Birthday Present

Something bright was hitting onto my eyes, I could have sworn I put the blinds down last night but it felt like it was defeating them, slowly I opened my eyes to see my mother right in front of my face. "Hey honey happy birthday" she whispered.

Oh right it was _that_ day.

"Hey mom" I said shuffling myself out of the quilt.

"What does the birthday girl want to eat?" she asked.

"Anything, please, nothing special" I pleaded.

She gave me the thumbs up showing she understood then went storming down the stairs.

By the time I came down, I could smell something, the familiar smell that was one of mom's specialties. I didn't think she did get what I meant after all.

Mom's cooking had definitely improved it was delicious, I put my dishes in the sink and starting cleaning them up, mom was watching me the whole time, by the time I was done she finally spoke,

"You know the wedding is next week and with your help everything is arranged..."

Oh no was she having second thoughts?

"Don't look so worried" she said. "What I'm saying is how would you like to go visit your father for the week while Phil and I are on our honeymoon? As a late birthday present?"

I was glad I was not going on the honeymoon with them, but staying with Charlie?

"Mom, can't I just stay home on my own, I'm capable of it"

"I know you are sweetie I just don't think it's safe for you to be home on your own"

"Don't think it's safe? I cook and clean on my own mom, I know I'm a klutz but I think I can manage a whole week on my own, I have done before when you and Phil go out of dates"

"Bella, that is not the point, what if something were to happen? Like what happened to me and then no one was here to help you, I don't want that, I want to know while I'm on my honeymoon that you are safe, otherwise I wouldn't stop thinking about you, calling you non-stop"

I still wasn't sure. But mom was pulling me into her trap; she _wanted_ me to stay with Charlie.

"I wouldn't know where else to put you, I know you don't want to come with us and your friends with their family plans?" she pleaded.

She was getting worked up, I guess it was my only choice, so I nodded slowly putting on a smile. Mom was happy to see this and went straight to the phone probably to tell Phil.

"Hello? I-its Renee" She said down the phone, she had never spoken so formally to him it was always a 'hey baby or wassup' something so not right for her age really.

"I'm fine, thanks for staying with Bella throughout my whole mess; I need to talk you about something"

She wasn't talking to Phil, she was talking to Charlie!

I wanted to eavesdrop into the conversation I slowly and quietly followed behind her but mom went upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind her, obviously she didn't want me to interfere maybe the whole glass on the door would work, I've seen it being done so many times on TV?

No, it would be wrong; I should just wait for mom to tell me everything; and I knew she would.

* * *

It has been what? Half an hour and mom still hadn't come out of her room! I was getting worried she had never spent so much time on the phone was it another argument or was it-

The door slowly creaked open I stared at the stairs waiting for mom to come down I was sat at the kitchen table tapping my foot impatiently waiting.

Slowly hearing the tapping noise from the stairs she came down with a big smile on her face,

"Well what did he say" I asked, yeah I guess really wanted to see Charlie again and see if he still wanted me in his life.

"He said he would love it" she said.

She didn't sound disappointed, angry or hurt I knew Charlie would be okay with it.

"Means more shopping" Mom said.

"What? Why?"

"Well Forks is a very cold place you don't have that many clothes for that type of weather"

"Oh right"

I guess I was okay with it, seeing Charlie would be fun, I hope.

I went upstairs after a long day, it was final, I would go see Charlie next week, and I was actually pretty excited about it, so excited I went through my clothes looking for anything suitable to wear over there and putting them in my suitcase, I only just found out about it this morning and I was already rearing to go. I was only going for a week and my suitcase was filled with clothes, which meant no shopping after all! I just wanted the wedding done with.

I look out my window to see the usual bright sky with the sun shining down, being in Forks was it the same boring weather rain and wind all the time?


	21. Bella's POV: Wedding

Today was the day I couldn't help but feel excited for my mom; the downside of it all was wearing this pink and frilly girly dress. All in all that didn't matter, we had just about half an hour before the venue had started, I wish Grandma was here, she would of loved to be here right now.

I opened the door to mom's bedroom to see mom all ready dressed and applying the final touches to her make-up. I walked up to her to see her in the mirror, she looked incredible even if it was done by her I loved it, I wish I could say the same for myself but I looked like myself any other day.

"You look great mom" I said patting her on the shoulder.

She smiled at herself in the mirror holding onto my hand which was still on her shoulder then very quietly said "thank you"

I could see mom was getting emotional it was her big day, she was marrying someone she loved but why the tears?

I handed her a tissue she gently tried to wipe her tears without ruining her make-up.

"I'm going to miss you" she said.

So that's what the tears were about, it was reasonable because we have never been parted for so long.

"Hey, it's only for a week, you'll be having so much fun you won't even remember I was gone" I said trying to comfort her mom just started laughing, I guess I was convincing her. I grabbed the bouquet from the bed and handed it to mom hearing a car beep from outside.

"C'mon the limo is here"

* * *

The reception was beautiful we ended up choosing the black and white theme, It looked so sophisticated and hard to believe both mom and I did it all and Phil of course. I looked around to see so many people from Phil's side and a few relatives from our side whom I have never seen before, or remember, along with some of mom's friends.

Something touched me from behind; I turned around to see Jared just like every other male in the room, dressed in a black and white tux, again looking great.

"Hey Bella" he said with a smile "Congrats to your mom ey?"

I nodded to his response; oh I wish Monique was here.

"So where are you guys going for their honeymoon?" he asked, did he think I was going with them? Gross.

"They are going to Paris for the week" I said putting the emphasis on _they_.

"Oh you-your home alone? Because you can totally come around mine anytime or I could pop around yours to keep you company?" he insisted pretty excited with his idea.

"Uh no! I'm staying with my dad for that week" I added quickly,

His smile faded slowly obviously disappointed.

"I'm sorry I got to go find my mom I'll see you in school" I said I gave a little wave but before I could escape Jared caught my arm and gave me a tight hug "be safe" I think he whispered, the hug caught me off guard in a strange way I liked it, after a few long seconds I pulled off him and looked at him, I couldn't do this right now so I walked off. I was feeling all sort of unexplainable feelings I really didn't want to feel right now, not this time when I was about to leave.

It was getting late and mom was nowhere in sight how hard was to find the bride? There really was a lot of people pushing and shoving none of which I knew, slowly people were leaving but we still needed to head on back home to grab out suitcases.

I followed my instincts on where mom would be right now, at this time, newlywed... I automatically headed straight to the dance floor, just as I thought mom and Phil were kicking it off big time if felt like such a shame to break it up but it was hugely embarrassing I could feel my cheeks getting warmer just looking at them, trying to attract her attention, I waved my arms around like lunatic but nothing, I hope she wasn't drunk.

Finally after countless minutes she spotted me even around this big group of people joining in and some watching in a circle I pointed to my invisible watch on my wrist and she understood immediately she gave Phil the heads up and he thankfully stopped dancing. We all had to wrap up the party and leave as soon as possible, we got into Phil's car on our way home, another embarrassing moment as I knew they couldn't be drunk as Phil wouldn't be driving so well, maybe a bit high because they were acting like teenagers, music on full blast along with mom sticking her head out the window still in her huge wedding dress. Finally we arrived at home with not a second to spare we all changed into our casual clothes, I put on Jeans and a T-shirt, in my bag I put in a jumper just in case it was as cold as I could remember, grabbed my already-packed-from-last-week suitcase and put it in the back seat of the car, I ran back into the house to check on mom who was already down the stairs with Phil.

Even though I would be back here in a week, I went around the house one last time to say a secret goodbye then back into the car on our way to the airport.

I had never travelled in an airport on my own before, there was a first time for everything, I was just happy mom trusted me enough for me to travel.

We all checked in the airport grabbing my suitcase, this is where I would go solo.

Tears were already down mom's face, it was not like I was leaving her for good, she should be happy to have gotten rid of me after all, I gave mom a lasting hug and a quick one for Phil then we went our separate ways.

"Bella!" mom cried from behind, I tried to keep my tears in, there was no reason for tears, and eventually I would see her again just seeing her cry made me want to cry.

We ran up to each other she handed me something,

"You take this and buy whatever you want" she said giving me her credit card.

I'm sure she didn't mean it literally, but I was careful with money. I gave mom another hug and then went to the departure lounge.

It felt like eyes were drawn to me as I was on my own at the time throughout the whole journey, I think it would be best for me if I had some sleep and so I did and waited for my arrival to Forks.


	22. Edward's POV: That Smell

The ride home was taking longer than it needed, if Carlisle wanted, he could of floored it, but no he wanted to do it the mortal way, sometimes I wish I could sleep, time would of just flown by and I didn't feel like running home, which would of been a lot faster than this.

Having the window down in the car didn't help me much, that was just when I realised I was really thirsty, my throat was aching for some blood, I couldn't stand it any longer but I had control.

I could just see chief swan coming down in his cruiser from the opposite side of the road with a smile on his face, something I haven't seen since my stay at Forks. I felt my nose burning up from something, a delicious smell I couldn't take it anymore, I closed my eyes and concentrated trying not to break anything, I pulled up my window watching the cruiser go past I had never smelt something like that before whenever I was near him, but what was it tingling my throat just to have a little uncontrollable taste, I used all my self control and stopped breathing for that particular moment(even though it is not necessary I still do breath, old habit I guess) there was something sitting next to Charlie in the cruiser I was not concentrating enough to see who or what.

I was glad to be back home, everyone was doing their own thing,

"Hey! How the hunt?" Emmett asked

"Same old, caught a bear though" I answered proudly knowing the reaction I would get from him.

Emmett hit the sofa in disappointment _I can't believe I missed that!_

"Careful" Esme warned.

There was a part of me wishing to have another whiff of that something, possibly a human as they all smelled had that same tasty smell but that particular smell from the Charlie's car was just mouth watering.

_Be careful what you do Edward _Alice said thinking it.

I looked at her she had seem to have seen me doing something I thought I had control of and I was no way thinking of biting a person and break the treaty, okay I was thinking it a little.

"Who did you see Alice" I asked very quietly making sure my other siblings were not listening.

_I couldn't be sure... there was no face just you... feeding of a person, all I'm saying is be careful what you do._ I didn't need Alice to tell me that I was sure of controlling myself.

I needed something to keep myself occupied but what could I do in a house full of people who were busy doing their own thing.

"Edward, are you okay?" Esme asked behind me.

My head was slumped back on the sofa; I opened my eyes to see Esme watching above me worried at me doing nothing, like a normal mother would.

"I'm fine Esme, just a little b-"

"Bored" Alice said finishing my sentence. I lift my head up to see Alice blocking the light from the window with a smile on her face waiting for my answer. Who knew what suspicious thing Alice was thinking for me to do, she knew the right time to block her thoughts out.

"What do you want?" I asked curiously bored – as soon as I said that, I knew exactly what she would want, the only thing she would need, the only thing she couldn't live without, other than Jasper of course.

"I want you to take me to the mall"

I knew it.

"Alice, you take any of the cars you want, take anyone with you, you could even drive there yourself, why do you need me?" I was annoyed, not at her but more at myself.

"Well you can be like my chauffeur-"

Rosalie pretended to clear her throat "Our chauffeur, I need to buy a Prada bag" she said looking at Alice who was just smiling.

"Why can't you ask Jasper or Emmett?" after all, they were the husbands.

"Oh come on! We want to spend quality time with our darling brother" Rosalie said sitting next to me giving me a friendly punch.

"Please?" Alice said sitting in jasper's lap.

"I don't- Sure why not, could be fun" I said, a little confused.

"Great!" Alice and Rosalie screamed heading for the door at vampire speed. I followed after them walking slowly at a snail's pace.

_Wow, he fell for it and didn't say anything!_

I turned around looking at jasper who thought he got away with confusing my emotions, instead of words I shook my head meaning no. He was no longer smiling. I would surely enough get him back.

I reached the garage to see no one in my Volvo.

**BEEP BEEP**

It didn't scare me but I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie at the back of Rose's cherry BMW, great.

"Are you kidding?" I said standing in front of the car.

"Oh c'mon Edward get in!" Alice said.

Without another word I got in the car, starting a (not so) fun trip to the mall with my loving, bribing convincible sisters.

The top was down and it was a normal cloudy day, no sun in sight but I knew it was no way going to rain, we had Alice to thank for that. We landed in the perfect parking space near the entrance of the mall, funny enough the mall was indoors and a very big place. There were all sorts of people out today with a taste that I could surely enough resist, the irresistible smell I smelt earlier on was out the way thankfully, but just thinking about it made my mouth water.

"Uh Edward" Alice called pulling me out of my gaze.

I looked up at her and Rosalie outside the car waiting for me, coming back to reality.

"Are you coming?" Rosalie asked.

Did I have a choice? I left the convertible the way it was and followed after my sisters, I had a feeling today was going to be a long day – and I knew how long days felt.

I had lost both Rosalie and Alice, I was wondering around on my own, coming here wasn't the greatest idea's to agree to but my life wasn't exactly interesting to start saying no to plans. I could still hear and smell my sisters, so I went to the closest I could find, Rosalie who had just come out of a shoe shop looking very annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Some girl took the last pair of sneakers I wanted to get for our baseball games because it matched my outfit" she moaned.

_I will never forgive that girl_ That thought puzzled me, as if she talked to humans in the first place I just hope she wasn't planning anything, I needed to ask Alice that. Rosalie walked off carrying on her shopping trip.

At that moment, I wish I had stopped my force of habit breathing taking that one breath in felt like a mistake, that same sensational smell that I had smelled earlier in the car hit me causing me to use all my strength, I closed my eyes tight and put my hands to fist controlling myself.

"Edward, are you okay?" Alice asked from behind me.

I turned around calming down to see Alice looking really worried.

I nodded my head and gave a quiet 'yes' I didn't know what had happened to me I felt weak again but that was not going to make me do anything drastic.

Slowly Alice smiled as she believed my judgement grabbing my arm she said,

"C'mon you can help me carry stuff"

Great. She handed me her already purchased items then skipped along to the next shops.

Just when I thought I had stopped thinking about that sweet smell, I was thinking about it more, it had to be human of course, someone new possibly, it was driving me nuts thinking about it.

In my arms were stacks of lady wear – in other words clothes, before I knew it Alice finally took them out of my hands to go pay for them.

"I'll meet you outside the car" I said to Alice and then headed for the parking lot.

I had stopped thinking about 'it' I was no longer thirsty, I sit back leaning against the car no one was in the parking lot, it was just full of old cars.

"Edward? Is that you?" someone called standing right in front of me; I guess I was appearing in my own world again because I would of notice her coming otherwise.

I looked up to see Jessica Stanley, It felt like she was following me, everywhere I went she would be within my presence.

Instead on starting a casual conversation which was what a human would do, I walked off back into the mall.

_Ugh! I give up!_ Jessica thought. Just the words I wanted to hear, maybe I would be put at rest now.

As soon as Jessica was nowhere in sight I head back to the car and put the top up of the convertible, I get in and turn on my 'stereo'. Ahh Debussy always calms me. I closed my eye lids, obviously not being able to sleep and listened into people's thoughts, so many of them were coming at me it was hurting me brain, of course this would happen, it's one of the most busiest malls around, unlike Forks which doesn't really have much there... except people and animals of course.

A light tap came to the car door I looked up to see a man in a police uniform I open the door, of course not wanting to be rude by sitting in my car and turned off the engine.

"Chief swan" I said calmly.

"What's with the racket in there?"

Racket? It was pure music. "I'm sorry Chief swan, I agreed to take my sisters shopping and well I don't have much to do" I said with a smile.

He made a small smirk "I know what that's like" he said looking back at his cruiser.

"I'm sorry if it was a bit too loud" I said and I knew what loud was.

"It's quite alright son-"

"Hi" Alice said in her usual perky tone holding more than a few shopping bags followed by Rosalie with the same amount of bags.

"Uh you need a hand with the bags?" He asked Rosalie who looked like she was struggling.

She smiled and gave a nod; I opened up the boot of the car and grabbed Alice's stuff.

"Thank you sir for helping" I said.

"Yeah" I said and then went to his own vehicle.

_Good kids, if only they were a little younger for Bella to hang around with _he thought. I was surprised to hear this because it got me thinking how old did we look to him, but then again his daughter could have been younger than us.

By the time we got out of the building the sun was setting and I was technically breaking the law with the speed I was going at, but I just wanted to get home.

I helped Rose and Alice with their things, and headed inside, I was carrying most of the stuff but that was because I could get into the house faster. I put them on the sofa carefully or I would get into some trouble and sat by Emmett.

"Sup bro, have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah lots" I said then went up to my room.

Even though I was upstairs away from everyone, I could hear them all, unfortunately they were all talking about me, how I wish I couldn't hear them so well and listen into their thoughts.

From the window in my room I jumped out and landed on a tree climbing my way to the top trying to keep a big distance from here from my house to stop the thoughts coming through, it's like a television trying to gain signal from an antenna I on the other hand was trying to do the opposite. **(A/N; if that makes sense)**

My favourite place. Even though there was this certain spot where the sun would always shine above the clouds it was a place I could get away from everything, unless Alice spoils it. The meadow, my meadow.


	23. Edward's POV: Reminder Of The Treaty

At times like this, I wish I did have school so I could avoid my own house from my family, my annoying loving family. I was still at the meadow for what felt like days, I don't know but the sun kept shooting up and then down and then back up again, I didn't really know what day it was.

I was still in the meadow It was actually quite peaceful until I heard several twigs of the ground snapping, it was something off the scale because for as long as I have been down here I didn't hear anything like it, I knew this was not a normal creature there were three of them side by side coming closer as the horrible stench started becoming stronger burning my nose. I knew I had to stop breathing at this moment, taking that one breath in killed my nose.

_Ugh I smell one of them_ One of them said well thought.

_Don't do anything drastic Paul _Said one who I believe was the leader.

_Got it Sam_

As they approached closer I could see them in sight, the one in the middle was huge with black fur the one on his right had brown fur and a little shorter than the one in the middle, one on the left who looked about the same height as the one on the right and had dark silver fur, the most aggressive one.

I didn't think it was necessary for them to be in their wolf form but if it was that they would think they were safe then whatever. I could take them all but no way was I going to.

_You guys stay in your form, I'll talk to him _Said the one in the middle changing to human form.

Luckily he had a pair of pants on him.

"Billy said you guys were back in town" Sam said.

It wasn't a question but I nodded solemnly "that's right"

_Dude doesn't this guy stink?_

_Yeah geez_

One of the dogs in the back thought as the other one answered.

I looked at them blankly obviously they didn't know I could read their minds one of them stepped back,

_Dude did he hear that?_

I ignored that and looked at Sam again

"Can you remind your _extended_ family that the treaty still exists" Sam asked obviously pointing out about my grown family as Alice and Jasper wasn't here the last time the rest were.

"They know the rules" I answered.

_Ha if they don't they will get it_

_And I can't wait for that day to come!_

The dogs in the back were chatting away as if I couldn't hear them while Sam paused turning his head back slowly.

In my pocket my phone was vibrating yet again, I took it out and noted the caller, Alice, Sam watched my movement and so did the others.

_I bet he is calling for backup_

_Dude I am ready_

Slowly the wolfs were growling as if they were going to attack, Sam turned around holding his hands out to stop.

I answered the phone,

"What?"

"Edward, it's been days, come home!" she moaned.

"I'm a little busy at the moment Alice"

"Look I know where you are, I can easily make my way down there and drag you back home myself" she shouted.

"Don't" I didn't want Alice to get into this with me, I couldn't imagine what Jasper would do.

"You coming home then?" she asked.

"Later" I said, while I was on the phone I could see Sam talking to his pack quietly.

"Look Edward, I couldn't really see anything but you somewhere, everything else went blank, is something up?"

"No nothing, its fine" I said shutting the phone on her. Which was a mistake, I knew Alice would be down here with Jasper.

_Was that his misses?_

I looked up at the silver coloured fur beast and decided I didn't care if he knew my power I was not going to stand for his remarks any longer

"I don't have a misses" I said.

The dog took a sudden step back in shock,

_How did he do that?_

"I didn't ask you about your companion" Sam said looking confused.

"I was talking to your friends here" I answered him.

His facial expression changed, he went quiet and looked confused waiting for an explanations.

I didn't bother leaving him any answers, they were not for him to tell, slowly I turned around saying one last thing,

"We kept the treaty with your great grandfather back then, and we are still keeping it now, but it feels things will get harder if your pack are making rude remarks like that" I said and went running into the woods.

I couldn't hear another thought off them, I was glad. I heard someone else's though that was vaguely clear, one who I gave instructions not to come down here.

_Jeez it stinks down here_ Alice said.

I went running up to them as they came to a stop.

"What are you doing here" I said.

"We are so glad to see you" Alice said enthusiastically while hugging me while Jasper gave me a pat, well a thump on the back.

"What are you guys doing down here" I asked again.

"We was worried about you"

"She made me worried about you" Jasper joked.

"I told you not to come down here, It's not safe" I said as I started walking back home.

"_They _were here aren't they?" Alice asked.

"Who?" Jasper asked confused.

"Yes, The Quileute's were here, that's why I asked you to stay at home"

"Don't worry bro, we have always got your back" Jasper said giving me another thump on the back.

_Why do I have a feeling they are going to want to return and 'start' something?_

Alice was right, It was not going to end, those Quileute have changed from the last time we met them, they are different from their grandfathers, more aggressive god knows how this is going to end, hopefully it doesn't start anything or we would have to leave again or even worse could happen.

**A/N; Sorry for the lame chapter, I'm running out of Edward ideas :(**


	24. Bella's POV: Forks

The plane was very loud and I couldn't even hear myself let alone the people around me I tried to sleep but I just couldn't, my eyes were closed but I still felt awake bet felt really heavy. Sure I was in a first class seat I just couldn't get comfy at all, shifting my head in all different directions, I couldn't help but know it was not my comfy bed, and I wouldn't be in my comfy bed for the next few weeks.

A light tap hit my shoulder, my eye lids jerked up instantly to see the air hostess smiling at me,

"Miss, we are about to board the plane, could you please pull up your seat and wear your seat belt" she said.

The air around me was making me claustrophobic, I got up and sat in the right position, I couldn't help but feel excited that I was minutes away from seeing Charlie again I was ready to get off this plane, never would I travel on a airplane again.

Already I got to feel the coldness as I left the airplane to feel the air from the outside, it was giving me Goosebumps, I had not felt the cold in such a while and I hated it.

The temperature went normal as I entered the big airport I grabbed my suitcase and went looking for the exit.

I came out of the room where there were floods of people waiting, some holding up signs and some dressed foreign I couldn't help but feel lost hoping someone would come rescue me now...-

"Bella!" someone in the distance was calling.

My eyes were on alert for that voice I couldn't see anyone I knew.

A man waving his hands in front of me was Charlie, he was in plain sight, boy was I blind.

What do I do now? Do I hug him or kiss him on the cheek I wasn't one for good greetings.

"Hey kiddo" Charlie said giving me a one arm hug as we start walking out the door.

"Hey Char- Dad" I said, I didn't think it was a good idea to be calling him Charlie.

We walked into the parking lot I was searching for his car, wondering what he was driving around these days.

Oh dear, he brought the car that he uses for his job a police car. I was going to have to drive around in this, luckily I didn't know anyone.

He put the stuff in the car and got in.

There was an awkward silence, my mind was blank, I didn't know what to ask him, for as long as I could remember we were both very alike, silent.

"So how's your mom?" Charlie said finally breaking the silence.

"Mom's cool"

"And the wedding?" I could tell he really didn't want to know about his ex-wife getting re-married so I kept it simple.

"Good"

"So where are they going for the honeymoon?" he asked – again I don't think he cared much.

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

"You live with anyone?" I had to ask.

This question seem to have surprised him "Uh no actually still the same place" he didn't seem disappointed at that neither was I, I was glad.

"You know your room is still the way we left it, I haven't really sorted anything out" Charlie admitted.

"Oh its okay, it's not like I'm living here, and I'll just sleep on the couch or something"

"Oh no you have a bed but I don't think it's big enough for you"

"I'll squeeze" I joked which also made Charlie laugh.

The streets were nearly the same as I remembered and the cars were pretty old fashioned. Even though it was really cold and I mean _really_ cold I rolled down my window to get some fresh air, the air was giving me Goosebumps again but I needed it.

A fancy looking car was coming down the road on the opposite side, I didn't know much about cars, well I didn't know _anything_ about cars but that one looked really nice, the glass looked tinted so I couldn't really so who was inside and the back windows was being rolled up by the time that happened I couldn't catch a single glimpse as to who was inside.

Finally we reached home; it was the same as I remembered it brought me back to my childhood memories especially my last Christmas year which was when I was 4 years old I walked inside to see nothing has changed, slowly behind Charlie came holding my suitcase.

"Well uh, you can have a look around if you want unless you want me to give you the tour?" Charlie asked as if I had forgotten my visit's from when I was 14.

"No it's okay, I remember" I said looking back at the house.

"Cool, uh follow me upstairs to your room" he said taking my suitcase upstairs.

It was true, nothing had changed, the horrible dark pink paint was still there, along with old pictures that I used to draw and a framed picture of a wolf near the door – weird, I didn't remember having that there.

"Oh uh Billy brought that over for your room as a home coming present" he said putting down my luggage as he saw me gawking at it, strangely enough I did remember Billy, how could I forget that long hair he kept and his daughters and son.

"How... thoughtful" of all the things he could have gotten he bought me a picture of a wolf I guess it was the thought that counts. **(A/N; Yeah the framed picture of a wolf is actually in the movie)**

"I'll let you get acquainted" Charlie said leaving the room going down the stairs.

Few seconds later I could hear the TV come on – I remember how he would watch the game every single time it was on, old habits never do die down.

I sat down on the old squeaky bed, I guess I was a little big for it but it was not that bad, there was a really old computer in one of the corners, I wonder if it actually worked, I couldn't help but stare at the framed picture that Billy 'kindly' bought for me.

One bathroom.

I had forgotten that there was only one bathroom in the house, I was so used to not sharing a bathroom back home it felt weird that I would have to share it with my father, but not impossible. I looked around to see Charlie's bedroom next, still the same double bed with the closet and nothing else. I went downstairs to hear the game getting louder as I entered the room to see a big flat screen TV. Wow. He reminded me so much of Phil, him and his games... maybe that's one of the reasons why Mom liked Phil? Anyway I went into the kitchen, looked like it had never been touched, course there was a fridge tables and chairs basic essentials for a kitchen but it didn't look like it had ever been used in before. Another room which didn't seem like much use was the front room nicely decorated from... 13 years ago?

I went into the living room where Charlie was and sat down next to him.

"You hungry?" he asked me.

"You cook?" I had to ask.

"Uh no not really but we can head on down to the diner to get some real food" I knew it, he had never cooked for me whenever I came round for visits well he tried but it wasn't that good.

"Right uh yeah sure" I was hungry; I didn't eat anything on the plane because I hated plane food.

The diner was a small place strangely enough I couldn't remember a thing.

"Hey guys! What can I get you?" said a young looking waitress.

I looked at the menu; nothing looked that appetising but there was one vegetarian item so I picked that.

"I'll have the garden burger" I said

"And I'll have the steak" Charlie said passing over the menu's. "Ugh do you mind if I ask where Cora is?" he asked the waitress.

"Cora is on holiday or something for 2 weeks" she said and then went to the kitchen.

I couldn't help but ask who she was, was it Charlie's new companion? "Who's Cora?"

"Bells we used to come down here when you came around for visits, and so did Cora, she would have loved to see you now, and she never stops asking about you, it's a shame she is going to miss you"

While I thought long and hard about who Cora was, I ate my finally arrived Garden burger, it was actually pretty good.

"I see you're still a vegetarian"

It didn't seem like a question but I nodded my head anyway.

"And I see you still eat steak"

He chuckled as he tucked into his horrible looking steak.

Outside the window were a bunch of kids looking around my age, Charlie followed my gaze and muttered 'Newton' very quietly. I don't know if that was a good or bad vibe from Charlie. Strangely enough he reminded me of someone back home who I didn't know where our relationship status was at nowadays. Jared.


	25. Bella's POV: Souvenir

Bored. I lie in this cramped bed waiting for the sun to shine down on my face as it usually would back at home, but this wasn't and didn't feel like home. Nothing felt warm here.

I opened my suitcase for my necessities and headed for the bathroom, slowly I opened the door as it creaked open hoping I didn't wake Charlie up, he wasn't in his room as his door was wide open and nor in the bathroom, instead I could hear the television on downstairs.

To my surprise, I went to the kitchen to see that it was fully stocked with food, nothing I particularly liked so I ended up eating a cereal I have never heard before. Ugh bran. I grabbed the cereal and joined Charlie in the living room watching whatever was on.

"so bells, what do you want to do today?" Charlie asked me as a commercials started to come on, what was there to do here?

I shrugged unsure of the possibilities here.

"What about the mall?" he suggested

I thought I had choked on my cereal then, for as long as I could remember Charlie hated shopping with mom yet he was willing to take me.

"Why did you need something?" I asked finishing my cereal, knowing there would be something he would need.

I stared at Charlie for numerous seconds, his face was expressionless waiting for his answer.

"Fishing gear" he finally says. "Old ones getting pretty... old"

As much as I hated shopping I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a look around with my dad.

-----

This place was obviously not in Forks, the drive felt like a long time, with silence and awkward conversations, it was a huge indoor shopping mall, Charlie, as usual drove his police cruiser inside the parking lot near the entrance. In silence Charlie and I made our way into the mall. It was something I didn't expect, nearly all the shops were designer and the place looked half empty - the way I liked it

Just as I thought it was a nice quiet mall that people hardly went to, people were everywhere it was really busy it felt like eyes were all on me as I tried to go unnoticed everybody knew each other in small towns, I walked beside Charlie looking at the shops beside me,

"Hey Chief Swan" said a boy who was as tall as I was with a Jock image and a baby face,

"Mike" he nodded "How's your dad?"

"Yeah, He's a... He's fine" Mike said while passing glimpses at me.

"I'm uh... going to look around in this shoe shop"

Before Charlie could introduce me to the guy, which he could of done with or without my presence, I hurried on into the shop without a backward glance, but not fast enough as I could hear him introducing his only daughter 'Isabella' Ugh that name.

'Souvenir from Forks' I told myself looking at a variety of trainers until I found a pair that didn't look brand new but looked... ancient.... and perfect.

I grabbed them only to see someone else's hand near the same pair, I looked up at the hand, a girl with beautiful pale skin, curly blond hair someone who didn't need a tan to look perfect, her golden brown eyes stared at me with hatred, I kept my grasp on the shoes while she lowered her pale hands away from them, she stormed off out of the shop leaving a lovely perfume scent. I didn't get a proper look at her face, but I knew she hated me right now; it was a good thing I didn't live in this town.

* * *

Buying only one thing from the whole mall I found Charlie where he said he would be buying his fishing gear, we both agreed to get out of here. I took a last look at the mall wondering if I would ever come back here then went into the parking lot, loud thumping music was covering the whole parking lot.

"What in the world is that racket" Charlie said looking around him looking annoyed.

Racket? This was not noise, it was... pure music I loved to listen to with mom, what a coincidence I would be hearing it here.

"Why don't you head on down to the cruiser and I'll go deal with this" he said trusting me enough to hand me his keys to the car.

While I made my way to the car I watched Charlie as he walks to a red... or pink car, I put the stuff into the back and sat inside turning the heat on, it was really cold.

I continue to watch Charlie as the music that reminded me of mom was turned off, he looks back at me while smiling, I wish I knew what he was saying right now, hopefully not introducing me!

Two girls approach the car and Charlie helps them with their many bags, I stopped watching waiting for him to get back here already.

"Good kids" Charlie said getting into the car. I didn't want to know. Finally we drove out and got something to eat at the same old diner, it did feel good not having to cook for a bit.

* * *

**A/N; Geez, Guys sorry for the poopish chapter! Hopefully the next one will be exciting *winkwink***


	26. Edward's POV: Outing

It's only been nearly 2 weeks since my family and I had moved to Forks, well what could be any different? Expect the extreme weather conditions of course. The house felt like a home now, everything was in order Carlisle was managing his job well, school... same as always.

"Hey bro" Emmett said coming through the door along with Jasper slowly behind, I could tell they were talking about me again, I was trying to block out their bickering with music, I was glad when technology grew over the numbers of years I have lived, I was definitely not old, I put my Ipod on full volume, unfortunately Emmett yanked them out of my ears forcing me to look at him. I stared at him giving him a stern look.

"Vegas" was all that came out of his mouth, with a wide spreading across his face.

"Vegas?" I asked, I knew where is was but due to the weather restrictions we never kept a permanent residence near by, the whole family wanted to go there sometime.

"Dude, you know it only rains once every few years and tomorrow is the day" he said getting really excited about planning the trip.

"Yes its going to be so much fun!" Jasper said jumping up and down with excitement also.

"Lets do it!" I blurted out.

They both left the room when hearing this that was when I went back to my gloomy self again, Jasper did it again.

"So...!" Alice half-screamed entering my room "Are we invited?"

"Shouldn't you know that?"

"Well, I only saw you _guys _planning a trip to Las Vegas?" she answered.

"Sure! Why not" I said not in the mood to argue with her anyway.

"Awesome!"

-----

It was near the afternoon while I was still in my room looking outside my window, the weather was like any other day, grey clouds were forming in the sky as the daylight got darker, no doubt it was going to rain.

"Oh Edward" Emmett shouted in a chirpy tone trying to distract my analiysis on the weather.

Everyone was already down in the garage by the time I got there, slowly I moved my legs at a humans pace to my siblings as they waiting anxiously to go.

"Speed it up bro, your not in school!" said Emmett jumping to his jeep fidgeting in his seat.

"Cool it Emmett" Jasper moaned getting distracted by his powerful emotions.

Eventually I got into the Jeep disappointed we couldn't take the Volvo nor that I could drive to keep me distracted, knowing the speed Emmett would be going we would be in Vegas in no time, as soon we we were all in, Emmett drove off to the motorway.

_You know you could look a little more excited, I know you really wanted to come here _Alice thought thinking for everyelse's happy moods.

Alice thought she knew me too well, well she did in a way, how could someone so small be so annoying?

"Shall we stop at a service?"

"For what?" Rosalie asked "We don't need to do any of the necessities humans do"

"for the hell of it, lets do it human style" Emmett shrugged, he didn't need our approval, if he wanted to do something, he'd do it.

We came into a little service station called 'Coolus' it have everything from food to clothes and a gas station, Alice and Rosalie were rearing to get inside to see what was inside, as if they had never been to a service station before.

"Do you want me to fill the Jeep up with petrol?" I insisted.

"Go for it" Emmett said throwing me the keys, I got back in the car immediately, feeling uncomfortable because it wasn't my own car, I drove to the petrol station.

I filled up the car until it was full and couldn't take anymore, I entered the pay station behind the counter was an old man in his 60's with wrinkles all over his face, something I would never get, I envied the man, he would grow old and be surrounded by people he loved, his family, his real family, not that I wasn't unhappy about it they were all great, in there own little way but they were never my biological family.

I had payed the man, with a tip and entered the Jeep, with a silent roar as it came to life I drove in the same parking space and entered the hall, already thoughts were onto the Cullens, when I found Alice she was laughing in fits.

"Alice, whats wrong?"

As if she didn't have the breath to speak, she pointed it to me, I directed my head to Emmett who was getting overly competitive with the Claw machine. Who says vampires were good at everything?

"Emmett give it up!" Rosalie shouted hitting him on the head a few times.

"No no no Rose, I got this" As the claw lifted up holding a stuffed teddy "I got this" he repeated watching it intensely as it moves to the exit but just as it makes it, it falls out of the grasp and into the teddy pit again.

"No!" Emmett screamed hitting the floor, if he could cry, he would.

"C'mon Emmett, lets go!" he was making a scene, nearly every person in the room was looking at him hysterically, I grabbed him by the shirt hoping he would move.

"I just wanted a teddy" he whispered.

"There's plenty more in Vegas! In fact I see you getting loads from there" Alice said coming up behind me, as her usual perky self.

She always knew what to say, he was back to his bright goofy self in no time, when we reached the car, Emmett held his hand out for the car keys I had forgot to return.

"I want to drive now" I said to him calmly already opening the car door.

He closed it with his hand to stop me, "My car, I'll drive"

I heard Rosalie sighed at she was getting annoyed while Alice and Jasper were in their own little bubble. Just like Alice, I always knew what to say.

"Wouldn't you rather be chilling with Rosalie at the back of the car?" I said knowing he would like it, and I was right, he had a huge cheeky grin on his face "Yes, yes I would" he said grabbing Rosalie's hand heading for the back.

"C'mon guys lets get in already" Emmett said to Jasper and Alice, they stared in confusion as the seating arrangements had changed, the jeep was big enough for Jasper and of course Alice as she didn't take up much space at the back.

_You didn't really see Emmett winning teddy's in Vegas did you? _I thought of saying to Alice.

_Nope._

Alice and I had this weird connection, she could see the future and I could hear thoughts we are different from the rest of our family, honestly if I was closest to any one of my siblings it had to be Alice.

Just as planned it was pouring it down with rain, the smell of the rain was refreshing from anything, even though human blood was even more harder to resist in these types of conditions, I just couldn't get enough of the smell.


	27. Chapter 27: Goodbye

My two weeks down Charlie's was finally up, and honestly I didn't like the feeling in my gut that wanted me to stay.

Growing up with just your mom around and occasionally seeing your father you come to realise how much you missed him and wished that the family was still together, yet I knew that was never going to happen and I didn't mind but now that I was going back to my mom where it was nice and warm and never a grey cloud in the sky, I'd hate to regret the day where I had to say goodbye to my father, wondering when I could get the chance of seeing him again, of course mom wouldn't mind but I don't think I would want to leave her again, it didn't seem like a win-win situation

I was ready to head back home and rearing to hear hours and hours of stories of what happened on mom's honeymoon, I came down the stairs slowly as Charlie was already by the door in his police uniform, maybe he had to go to work after this, afterall he did try and spend most of his time with me, neglecting his own work, I didn't mind the quiet, it felt nice normal thats how Charlie and I are so alike.

"So you ready Bells?" Charlie asked already carring my bags for me.

I nodded, I didn't have it in me to say anything at this moment.

We headed into the cruiser, everything was in and I was ready to head back home, excited to see Renee, sad about leaving Charlie.

I stumbled my way out of the car, it was wet and cold as usual but I was getting used to the air, it wasn't thick like it was in Pheonix, I took my last deep breath of cold air and went inside the building, it was already warmer but I was frozen.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later" Charlie said unsure of words.

"Bye dad" I said giving him a hug I took in a breath of air that was coming off of him and walked into the terminal waving goodbye to Charlie as I did.

--

Just as I had planned earlier in my head, Mom was rearing to tell me every single detail of her honeymoon and it sounded amazing, I was happy for her and I knew she was happy, nothing more I could ask from her, mom did ask about dad but nothing major, I was glad to have spent some time with Charlie. When mom was done with her story she had some 'amazing' news regarding Phil, it had to be a job of some sort and I was right, there was a huge chance of Phil getting a Job down at Florida coaching some team and again Phil was going to be travelling and because it was going to be a coaching job that would mean the whole family would have to move out with him and travel with him also. Mom was honestly worried about my school education like a normal parent would but also excited to move to Florida where I hear it hardly ever rains!

Okay so Charlie was on my mind for some reason, he seemed stable that was true but he never seemed to cook for himself, maybe he had trouble of some sort...

"Mom, I think I should Stay with dad in Forks while you and Phil travel" I blurted out, if it was to make my mom happy, I would do it.

After much consideration and some convincing she finally agreed as it was the only solution that made sense, she trusted my judgement as I was like the adult in this relationship.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for a crappy chapter and a very short chapter, less than a thousand words which is not my usual standard. After some consideration I believe this story is going nowhere so this is the end, I'm starting a new one that has abit more.. Umpf. I have the idea which is a story from a friend of mine but mine will be a whole lot different.**

**I apologise for any inconvenience but I'm sure you'd agree with me ;) Stay tuned for a brand new story which I hope would be a whole lot better. Here is a hint.. Its a Lurrve story. Pssht,, Who doesn't like a bit of romance!?**


End file.
